Seeking Skyloft
by Ruler of Nintendo
Summary: A crimson bird appears to Link in his sleep, and he's determined to follow it to the clouds. However, something dark and sinister is lurking in this once-sacred place, and he will need the help of all of his friends to combat it. Now, armed with a goddess's divine power and the spirit of a hero, Link will learn just what it means to be Hylian.
1. Ridicule

**Hi, everyone! Ruler of Nintendo here, with my very first fanfiction. I was pretty nervous writing this, but I finally got around to it, and I'm super excited! It took six months of hard work (counting being sidetracked) and endless editing, so I hope you guys like it. It's a fun little story I wrote mostly just for practice with the characters, but I ****_really _****like how it turned out. Without further adieu, onwards!**

***NOTE: This story borrows heavily from Zelda mythology. I explain a lot here, but it might be best if you're at least familiar with Twilight Princess and Skyward Sword before continuing. This has MAJOR spoilers for both Skyward Sword and Kid Icarus: Uprising, so if you haven't played those two yet, proceed with caution.**

** "**_Where is the edge of your darkest emotions?_

_Where does it all survive?_

_Where is the light of your deepest devotion?_

_I pray that it's still alive..."_

_ – __Within Temptation_

"Good morning, Link – Sweet Palutena, you look _awful."_

Link glared playfully at the sheepish, grinning angel. Without uttering a word, he continued to poke at his breakfast, barely noticing as the boy slid into the large booth opposite him. His new companion sat his tray down and leaned his arms on the table, never relenting his coy gaze from the Hylian. "Did you get much sleep last night?" he asked.

Link shook his head, still staring at the bottom of his coffee mug. Ever since Crazy Hand had introduced it to him, he rarely ever went without a cup in the mornings. However, even with the pick-me-up, Link found himself preoccupied. He just couldn't get that voice out of his mind.

_Wake me up, okay?_

A strangled cry.

_I have to find her._

_Link!_

"Let me guess." Pit's voice startled him out of his reverie. "Message from home? Worry for a friend? Nightmare?"

Link looked up, surprised. Pit smirked as he shook a sugar packet for his tea. "That's the one."

"How did you know?"

The angel averted his gaze, the twinkle in his eye fading. "I've had my share."

An uncomfortable silence settled between the two, and Link returned to his pensive state. Pit continued into his breakfast. After a pause, the angel met his eyes again. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Maybe later."

Pit nodded, understanding. He continued in a contemplative voice, however, as he speared a piece of omelet with his fork. "You know, in Angel Land, dreams are usually prophetic messages showing us something that we should be aware of. Sometimes they come in the form of places and sounds, maybe even-"

"Flashbacks?"

The angel glanced at him. "Yeah..." A few more seconds of thickness passed between them, and Link again took an interest in his coffee. However, Pit wasn't having any of it. "Listen, if you think it's important, it probably is."

"I'll tell you later. Are you scheduled for any matches today?"

"No, I won the two I was in yesterday, so my schedule is clear until the next round of eliminations."

Link rubbed his thumbs against the rim of his mug, deciding whether discussing this was a good idea. He could trust Pit, right? Angels were pure beings by definition. Besides, he'd always been reliable in the past. He knew, despite his looks, that Pit was an old and capable warrior, someone you would not want as a enemy - if his personality should ever permit it, of course. Decades were hidden behind those innocent eyes of his, tragedy and loss all his own pervading the past he shared with the legions he commanded. Link had a hard time believing it, but behind his boyish demeanor and mischievous personality was a timeless, untainted soul.

"Okay. We'll wait until about midday, when everyone else is either competing or in the stadium watching the matches. Then I have a favor to ask you."

"Aw, does the big legendary hero need help from a little chicken-winged kid?" Pit mocked.

"Watch your cheek there, little angel. It's too early in the morning."

He took a sip of his coffee as Pit snickered into his breakfast. With the tension in the air cleared, Link could finally bring himself to eat properly, and his ears perked up as a melodious sound reached them.

"There's nothing I like more than a cucco's egg omelet," a cheery voice said.

Another one softly giggled. "Your world's cuisine is truly a novelty. Then again, Phoenix-egg omelets aren't exactly easy to come by in Angel Land."

"Goddesses, nine o'clock," Pit grinned.

"Good morning, Pit!" Zelda said as she slid in next to him, Palutena on her other side. Both ladies were bright-eyed and rapt, and Link softly smiled at their combined radiance. Zelda's smile alone could brighten a room, and united with the beauty of the Goddess of Light, they were truly a force to be reckoned with. Link was sure that he and Pit both would've been floored in their presence if not for the sheer factor of time spent around them.

"Good morning, Princess," Pit said, sparing a glance and a bright smile sideways. "Good morning, Lady Palutena. Did you have a good night last night?"

"It was very relaxing," Zelda confirmed.

Lady Palutena chuckled. "Indeed. I never knew that Peach was capable of such... aggressive spa treatments."

"I see your, uh, slumber party went well."

"What's wrong Pit? Jealous?"

As Pit and Palutena continued to banter around the back of Zelda's person, Zelda laughed to herself. It was one of those mysterious, playful laughs that made Link wonder what she knew that he didn't. She cut her omelet, flicking her blue eyes up at him as she made herself comfortable. "Good morning, sleepyhead."

_Good morning, sleepyhead._

A shooting pain pulsed its way through Link's forehead, prompting the hero to squeeze his eyes shut and rub his temples. When the white noise subsided, he was greeted by a worried glare from Zelda, and the questioning faces of Pit and Palutena.

"Are you okay?" Zelda whispered gently. Link winced, but smiled weakly.

Before the princess had time to challenge this assurance, two more voices joined their table. Ike slid into the booth next to Link, followed by Marth. Red was behind them as well, and borrowed a chair from Mario and Peach's table to slide at the end of the booth. All three dropped their trays and stared at their food almost in a daze. The group sat in silence for a moment, Pit and Link mentally debating who should be the first to ask. With multiple looks exchanged between the two, Link lost the figurative staring contest and glimpsed sideways at Ike, taking another sip from his mug.

"So what crawled into your omelets this morning?" Link asked pointedly, amused at his friends' exhaustion.

"Nothing," Red grumbled. "It's just that we had a four-way match last night with Mario that ran really late." He glared up at his friends. "You'd know that if you'd have stuck around."

"Angel's Code of Conduct says strict bedtime schedule," Pit mused.

"Need my beauty sleep!" Palutena chimed.

"I was handling some things for Hyrule," Zelda said.

Link turned back to his coffee. "Frankly, I just didn't want to."

Ike rolled his eyes. "Glad we always have someone to count on," he muttered. Their friends returned to gazing at their breakfast, allowing a thick, tired silence to blanket their table. Link was just mulling over how nice it was, and was about to nod off again, when he sat his mug down on the table.

Of course, the comfortable silence was broken by the squeals of newcomers as their booth was assaulted by small figures. Link braced himself for a barrage of tiny bodies clamoring for attention.

Nana and Popo peeked their heads over the booth beside Zelda and Pit, folding their arms on the wood that separated the two. Between them, Kirby bounded overhead, turning a flip and landing in Pit's tousled hair. Link was startled as a face similar to his own appeared to his left, and a black-haired boy with a baseball cap materialized to his right. At the end of the table, a blonde boy stood politely next to Red's right, and a brown-haired boy ran up to his left. They were all smiles and energetic, and despite his exhaustion Link was happy for their entrance. The young Smashers could spread their limitless energy as soon as one stepped into the room.

"Good morning, you seven," Zelda laughed as she took Kirby in her arms. Pit swept his hair from in front of his face as the puffball happily wiggled in the princess's hold.

"Morning, Zelda!" Nana sang.

"Morning to the rest of ya, too," Popo noted. Pit and Link shot the children wry grins, as the rest of the boys watched on listlessly. Palutena raised an eyebrow.

"Don't tell me you guys are too tired to compete this morning," the goddess chided.

Ike leaned back in his chair, and, folding his arms behind his head, tried to relax. "I should be asking _you_, Palutena.

Veterans have the day off. It's time for Newcomer prelims."

"That's right!" Ness cheered. "I can't _wait _to see all of you guys fight!"

"Hope you're ready, Villager," Toon Link cooed, shooting a coy grin to his new friend. Villager smiled nervously, and swung his arms around his back. Link could've sworn he'd seen the flash of sharp metal, but shook it off.

Pit, meanwhile, had a sour look on his face. "I still don't like it," he muttered.

"Oh, you worry too much!" Palutena chirped. "I protected myself and hundreds of angels for _millennia_ before you became my captain. I even have to protect _you _sometimes. Don't forget the Chaos-"

"Don't bring it up!" the angel said, throwing his hands up. "That was a complete fluke, and you know it! You were entirely possessed! You'd never use force like that with anyone, not even Hades! I've been with you long enough to know-"

"Pit," Palutena cut him off, sending him a blank look. The angel sighed, and leaned his elbows on the table.

"I'll cheer for you, but don't expect me to like it."

"Don't worry, Pit," Link said sympathetically, empathizing with his angelic friend. "It took a little while for me to accept Zelda's entrance into the last tournament. But she proved to me she can handle herself just fine, and Palutena's a _goddess. _She'll probably be top tier before you can say 'the fight is on!'"

"Not one of my best moments," the angel quipped.

"Ew," Toony said, curling his nose at his friends' blatant show of affection for one another. The boys echoed his sentiment.

"I think it's sweet," Nana smiled.

"Me too," Lucas said. "Hey, Link, um..."

Link cast a sidelong glance at the shy psychic. "What's wrong, Lucas?"

The boy looked at his shoes. "Well, it's just that you haven't touched your breakfast..."

Link looked down in surprise. Sure enough, his plate lay in front of him, virtually untouched save for the small coffee stain on its edge. He frowned. His episode last night seemed to have affected him more than he thought. He let out a silent, "Oh..."

"Well, I'd hate for a good omelet to go to waste, so I was wondering if I could, um..."

Link's eyes softened. "Would you like my omelet, Lucas?"

The boy's face brightened. He took it from the table as Link slid it down to him, collapsing to the floor Indian-style. He took a bite and smiled. "Cucco's eggs..."

_Attention Smashers!_

All eyes shot to the intercom as Master Hand's disembodied voice filled the cafeteria. Every newcomer in the room stiffened, and a few of the veterans had crossed their fingers at the announcement. There were very rare moments when the mansion was completely silent. This was one of them.

_Would Lucina and Mega Man please report to the Pyrosphere. All other Newcomers are to report to Training Facility #11 by seven-fifteen. Veterans, you may begin taking your seats at Samus's guidance. The first match will begin in forty-five minutes._

There was a short _click _as the static-filled connection was severed. Everything was still for a few seconds, until the clapping started. Cheers and whoops were exchanged as a wave of veterans carried Lucina and Mega Man out of the cafeteria, the crowd moving almost as one towards the exit.

"All right!" Ness cried, climbing down from his space behind Link. He was followed by five other excited Smashers, Lucas left behind to finish his breakfast. Marth, Red, and Ike also slid from their places on the booth, half-eaten food following them. Palutena let out Pit and Zelda, and once again sat to finish her tea. The five Smashers looked at one another.

"We'd better go if we want a good seat," Ike muttered, turning toward the exit.

The other two boys followed, and Zelda turned back to Link. She placed a delicate hand on his shoulder, and gave him a soft smile. "Listen, if you're not up to it, then don't come today. But whatever you do, make sure you get some rest, okay?"

Link nodded gratefully and watched the princess leave, Lucas trailing after her. Pit cocked an eyebrow, and folded his arms knowingly. Palutena merely chuckled.

"Don't you have a match to prepare for?" Link muttered.

Palutena smiled, putting on an oblivious act. "Oh, I still have fifteen minutes."

Link narrowed his eyes while Pit watched on, eyes darting from goddess to friend. His shoulders slumped and he pouted as Link and Palutena continued their staring contest.

"What is _with _you two today?" Pit asked, placing a hand on his hip. "You're totally out of it," he glared at Link, before leveling his gaze at Palutena - "and _you're _all gung-ho about beating up my friends. What happened to the pretty, _gentle _Goddess of Light? The one who wouldn't harm a Monoeye-"

"Pit, go fetch me a coffee."

The angel folded his arms and pursed his lips. "I'm not _that_ kind of servant."

Palutena glared at him, her eyes like an emerald fire that threatened to swallow the boy whole. Her angel saluted, and with a wavering tone answered, "Cream and two sugars, coming right up!"

As Pit sped away, Palutena wiggled her lips mischievously. Inwardly, Link groaned. He recognized the same look from the numerous times it had appeared on Pit's face, and it was usually coupled by a bout of trouble and a world of hurt for him.

"I know what's bothering you," the green-haired deity sang, smiling to herself.

Link raised an eyebrow. "Do what you do best, Lady Palutena – _enlighten _me."

She smirked, and sat her tea down on the table. Her face suddenly dipped into a serious expression as she met Link's gaze, solemnity filling her eyes. Link tilted his head, ready to hear what the wise goddess had to say. Though she could totally be a clown sometimes, she could tell the difference between importance and impertinence. This was obviously the former.

"Listen," she said sternly, taking a tone that was very different from the kind she used to tease Pit or chat with Zelda. Link had never heard the goddess use this voice before. "Before you go out tempting fate, make sure you're absolutely ready. Truth isn't always pretty, and neither is what it takes to get to it. Believe me... I know."

Link's mouth hung slightly open. "Lady Palutena..."

"I don't know what you're chasing, Link," she whispered. "Just please be careful. Zelda would hate to see you hurt, and I can't say I'm too fond of the idea, either. If you seek truth, you must watch your back and the backs of those you take with you."

The Hylian was silent for a moment, contemplating her words. With a flick of his blue eyes, he met the goddess's eyes again. "How do you...?"

"Let's just say that I had my own premonition last night," the goddess sighed, averting his look. "And I'm afraid it didn't bode well for you or my angel, either. I'm very in-tune to Pit's spirit, as our destinies are deeply intertwined. I sense the same of you and Zelda."

"She's mentioned that before."

Palutena nodded. "Unfortunately, as much as I can sense these things, I have no control over them. There was one thing that repeated itself in my dream last night: _truth, truth, truth, _repeating over and over like an incantation. I saw faces, too-" she looked up at him, eyes hardening – "yours. Or perhaps, not yours - you looked remarkably similar, but he's not the Link I know."

The Hylian stiffened, but the goddess seemed too preoccupied to notice. She breathed wearily, once again giving a pleading glance to Link. "Pit was there, too. I don't know what you're planning on doing, but from one friend to another, _bea careful. _I sense darkness approaching. Pit will feel it before long, as well, and he'll want to do something about it. You have my full support, but please don't needlessly throw yourself into danger. Know what you're facing first. I don't want you and Pit to go out there blind- Pit might be my servant, but he means more to me than that. I don't want to lose either of you."

Link bit his lip, the weight of Palutena's words weighing on his chest. She'd extended her personal hand in friendship and entrusted him with the life of her best friend- surely a goddess didn't do that every day. The Hylian inhaled. "Lady Palutena, I swear upon the Triforce of Courage that I will look after both Pit and myself. I would never do anything to hurt Zelda, and you either..."

Her eyes softened. "I've given Pit a special blessing of my favor," she said. "Should you ever be in need, someone will always appear to your aid. Whether it be Pit or myself... You will always have solace in Skyworld."

"Thank you," he said, wondering if her speaking the words into existence made it so. If that was the case, it was nice to know he always had someone to trust.

"It is the least I can do," Palutena said. "I just wonder what our dreams could mean."

"Yeah, me too-"

She smiled perkily. "But you're a hero. You'll figure it out."

"For the love of Angel Land, that took _forever," _Pit whined, dragging his feet back over to his goddess. He handed her a cup filled to the brim with dark liquid. "The line was three people deep and I got behind _Rob. _What in the Underworld does a robot need coffee for?"

The goddess giggled, standing up. "Thank you, Pit. You know I like your coffee best."

She winked as she walked towards the exit, the clock reading 7:10 A.M. Pit blushed, and he startled fumbling with his belt. He muttered something about being there for her match later, and the goddess disappeared through the doorway.

Link shook his head. "Sorry to say it, my friend, but you are _whipped."_

This snapped the angel out of his reverie. "Oh, like you're much better," he spat.

He sighed, defeated. "I know."

The angel rolled his eyes, and started towards the exit. Before he made it, however, he backed up and leaned in close to Link. "Lunchtime?"

"Lunchtime," the Hylian confirmed, and the two touched fists. Link laughed to himself as Pit ran out of the cafeteria singing something about soaring and dinner. However, the hero's mind was still not fully cleansed, and Palutena's warning had only made him more worried. He frowned deeply, and examined his reflection in his coffee.

_Know what you're facing._

Link left the booth, knowing exactly what he had to do.

***l~**

The library never ceased to amaze Link. _Worlds _of information rested at his fingertips, row upon row of books telling the stories of his friends, his rivals, and their respective homelands. Many different insignias rested upon the shelves, flagging which universe they hailed from with crests taken from the symbolism of each realm. The library was usually empty save for the occasional curious Smasher, and it was especially so today thanks to the kicking-off of the tournament. But Link wasn't some curious Smasher; he had a mission to accomplish. It couldn't hurt to take a look around, though, as he still had a few hours to kill. Link wasn't about to take Pit away from Palutena's first match- the poor kid was probably reeling. Link longed to see the look on his face, but knew that he had to discipline himself. He had one little thing to take care of first.

Link hummed as he came across the Angel Land section, emblazoned by a bow-and-arrow crest. Books in multitudes of languages sat untouched upon the shelves, a small layer of dust settling on their spines. Link was surprised at the sheer amount of content this section contained – for a world that was represented by only two Smashers, the selection sure was huge. He saw books about monsters, famous figures from Pit's realm, and even a story on the great Goddess of Light herself. Link decided to come back later to try and do some more research on his friend's home world. Though he'd never find Pit here (the angel claimed he didn't know how to read, though Link highly doubted it), he'd heard that Angel Land's heroes were as legendary as the green-clad warrior himself. Link was about to give up on what he'd come here for, though, as he didn't see any book that seemed to fit the topic at hand. However, as he turned to leave, an untitled tome caught his eye. This one was thicker than most, and had a bright golden color that set it apart from the others. Intrigued, Link plucked from the shelf, and immediately grinned at his discovery.

The first thing Link noticed about the book was its immaculate detail. A picture of Little Pit was inscribed on the cover, the young boy's face forever frozen in a defiant, determined expression. Link could almost see the hatred in the young angel's eyes, still hidden behind ever-unruly brown hair – though it did have a slightly reddish tint to it, Link noted. Pit hadn't changed much; he certainly hadn't lost his baby face. He wore a simple white chiton and that darned scarf, and his entire image was framed by downy white wings that looked disproportionate to his body. Poor kid. He wasn't lying when he said he never could fly. He stood at the edge of a cliff, eyes fixated on a gold-encrusted palace in the distance.

Amused, Link looked at the title.

_Kid Icarus._

Link smirked. Oh, he'd _definitely _be back here later.

Swaying a few rows over, the Hylian looked up to see a flag bearing the Triforce, the symbol of his homeland. He was marked with the same symbol on his left hand, as were Zelda and Ganondorf. He took a moment to sweep the shelf, and took a step back in amazement.

Compared to Hyrule's section, Angel Land's compilation was like sitting Nana next to Ridley and measuring their sizes. Hyrule had at least three shelves and that wasn't even _counting _the scrolls that hung in the back of the room. The Hylian sighed, and set to work.

He came across many different stories he'd heard growing up. There were books depicting everything from the Imprisoning War to Deku Anatomy. This wasn't going to be easy.

He walked over to a section labeled _Hyrule Historia. _Beneath this banner sat many books that showed the stories of the different heroes of Hyrule. He even saw his own story, _The Legend of the Twilight Princess. _Memories flooded back and he couldn't help but smile at the thought of his friends back home. As he continued thumbing through the volumes, he saw books on his ancestors, _The Legend of the Ocarina of Time _and _The Legend of the Minish Cap. _Toony's stories, _The Legend of the Wind Waker _and _The Legend of the Phantom Hourglass _appeared to him next. Link frowned. He needed older stories. However, as he continued down the line, things got murkier. He saw books entitled _The Legend of the Four Sword, The Legend of Link's Awakening... _the list went on. This world, Link knew, transcended time and space, so there was no telling what eras these legends were from. Frustrated, Link moved to the book at the end of the shelf. He squinted at the vaguely familiar writing, and took it from its place.

On the front was a picture of a sword that Link recognized. Its silver blade shone majestically, capped by a blue hilt wrapped in green ribbons. An emblem of the Triforce was engraved near the blade's base, and Link had difficulty making out the title.

_The Legend of the Master Sword._

Link subconsciously reached over his shoulder and ran his fingers along his trusted weapon's hilt. Deciding that the story looked promising enough, he gripped the tome and made his way over to one of the small tables on the side. When he was comfortable enough, the hero plopped the book down on the table, and examined its contents. A nearly unrecognizable script made out several symbols on the page, some he was familiar with, some he'd never seen before.

Link groaned. He had a hard time understanding Ancient Hylian. Zelda could read it no problem, but there were hundreds of different variations of his native tongue. He felt ashamed of himself for not paying attention when Zelda had tried to teach him.

Not knowing what else to do, he turned to a random page close to the end of the book. He slumped on the table, resting a bored cheek on his fist. Slowly but surely, he pieced together the tale in his mind.

_And so the Hero ventured forth from the heavens, bathed in a sea of Light. As the statue of the Great Hylia crashed to the surface, the seal that bound Demise was eradicated, and peace was to once more return to the land._

"Yeah, yeah," Link mumbled, turning a page. Here, the hero's eyes widened at the vivid illustration on the paper.

A black figure was silhouetted in clouds, lightning dancing around it. A large sword similar to his own was gripped firmly in his right hand, and a single red eye protruded from behind the smoke. In the background, five large birds flew overhead, seemingly trying to approach the dark figure. Merely looking at this painting sent chills rolling down Link's spine, and the hero forced himself to decipher the words on the next page.

_However, it was not to be. As the Hero entered the Sealed Temple to reunite with his goddess, Hylia was struck down, only to be captured by Demise's loyal servant. The Demon Lord escaped with Hylia to the ancient past, in hopes of reviving his master when Demise's seal was still young. Undaunted, the Hero gave chase._

_However, the Hylia's chosen youth was met with severe resistance. Making his path down to the Demon Lord was not an easy task. The servant sent wave after wave of monsters towards him, and yet the Hero persevered. Nearing the bottom the the chasm, the Hero raised his sacred sword. The fated encounter had arrived. The Hero had challenged the Demon Lord._

_Though his skill with the blade was sharp and his magic ever-powerful, the Hero overcame this barrier. Death in his face, the Demon Lord was to breathe his last, when a cry from above stole the Hero's attention. It was Hylia, the one whom he had risked his life for ever since leaving the clouds._

_The servant had merely entertained the Hero's notion of a challenge, instead serving only as a distraction against the child's true enemy. As the two opposing sides fought, the ritual the Demon Lord had started was completed, and Hylia was once again wrenched from the Hero's grasp..._

"Link, you still in here?"

"Ten minutes, Pit, for crying out loud!" Link shouted.

"Okay, geez, I'll go grab some lunch or something. Dang..."

Link rolled his eyes and returned to the story. With every word he read, it seemed as if his dream was becoming clearer. He squinted, stumbling over some unfamiliar words, but continued on nonetheless.

_The Imprisoned Beast the Hero had kept at bay was sealed no longer. Using what little strength the Demon Lord had left, he dragged the Beast from its resting place and offered Hylia as sustenance. With a great roar, the Beast stood to full height, and devoured the goddess's soul._

_As the light faded, a new entity was revealed – Demise, the embodiment of hatred and lust in this world. Clad in shadows and the flames of Hell, Demise sprung forth, and called to his servant._

_The Demon Lord, injured and battle-worn, emitted a bright, inhumane light. From his chest a weapon emerged, and, beckoned by Demise, returned to its master. As the Demon Lord faded away, his soul remained in the blade and Demise was fully formed, ready to begin his reign of tyranny anew. Aided by his comrade, the Hero was able to secure Hylia's physical form, and thus set forth to duel Demise._

_Hylia's soul and the fate of Hyrule hung in the balance. Transported to another realm, the Hero and Demise proceeded into battle._

_The fight was long and hard. The Hero was almost defeated multiple times. However, armed with Light, the Triforce, and the favor of a goddess, the boy found his strength. With a final cry, Demise was stabbed through the chest, sentenced to fall and never rise again._

_However, with his dying breath, Demise issued a curse upon Hylia and her courageous Hero- that, as long as one contains the blood of the goddess and the spirit of the hero, Demise shall ever struggle against them. With this, the Hero's faithful companion sealed away Demise's soul within the Master Sword, christening it the Blade of Evil's Bane._

_Having cleansed the Surface-World of all evils, Hylia decided to rebuild her kingdom, and stayed to watch over the mortals forever more. The Hero, never wanting to lose Hylia again, stayed alongside her, accompanied by his comrades._

_The Hero would never again return to the clouds._

_The Hero would never again return..._

_...Never again..._

Link cried out as another sharp pain rippled through his head. He clenched his temples, trying to curb the throbbing that had suddenly attacked. Losing his strength, the hero collapsed onto the table, images he'd never seen flashing in his mind.

_Boy... What are you?_

_Your kind have lost! Your world and everything in it belong to darkness! It belongs to my master!_

_You're all Zelda's got!_

_It is all over!_

_You shall taste it in the bite of my blade!_

_Those like you... Those who share the blood of the goddess and the spirit of the hero... they are eternally bound to this curse. An incarnation of my hatred shall ever follow your kind, dooming them to wander a blood-soaked sea of darkness for all time!_

_Perish, Hero!_

A bird... a bird clothed in ruby feathers... Link was _flying, _the open sky stretching before him, undaunted, unabated. Below him, a pristine, untouched Hyrule expanded in all directions, beckoning him to explore every unseen alcove. Beside him, a beautiful girl flew on a blue bird of her own, a musical laugh flooding his ears. This was exactly how things were supposed to be, meant to be.

But it could not last.

_Come to me._

"Ngh..."

Link looked up, his clouded vision slowly returning. His headache was fading away, but that was merely replaced with something even more painful- _heartache, _a void widening in his soul he couldn't hope to grasp. Something wrong was happening in Hyrule's clouds, and, whatever it was, it needed to be addressed. Link peeled himself from the table, his recent experiences crashing over him.

Now, there was only one thing to do: consult the one who knew about the clouds better than anyone else.

***l~**

Pit sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. The angel shifted his weight, wings furrowing in agitation. He cast Link a weary look. "Okay, let's go over this again. You had this dream, and in it, you were..."

"Flying."

"...Right," Pit muttered. "Of course."

"Now, now, jealous angel, it wasn't me. I was on some kind of- it was a bird, I think."

Pit blinked. "A... bird."

"Yup."

The two were sitting in the mansion's garden, one of the only places in the entire grounds that had a little bit of privacy. However, with everyone at the matches, the mansion was pretty much empty anyway. Now, the two heroes were completely alone, Link's problem at the forefront of their minds. Pit was having a hard time understanding, though, but the Hylian couldn't blame him- he had trouble understanding himself.

"You said something about a flashback this morning," the angel mumbled.

Link closed his eyes. "Yeah... but it wasn't something _I _remember doing," he explained, clenching his fists. "When I'm living these memories, it's like I'm seeing through the eyes of another. He has my name and my face, but..."

"He's not you."

Link nodded.

He'd half-expected his friend to not understand what he'd meant, but there it was again, looks could be deceiving. Pit had a deep frown etched upon his face, and he folded his arms as his eyes narrowed in contemplation. His wings twitched, something he subconsciously did when he was upset.

"I wonder if this has something to do with reincarnation," he murmured, more to himself than Link.

Link raised his eyebrow. "What?"

"Reincarnation," he repeated, clawing at the dirt they sat upon. "Lady Palutena tells me about human souls, how, after they die, some don't necessarily move on to the afterlife. Some souls, like mine and hers, are immortal, and cannot be erased or can be revived at will, depending on our injuries. And then some souls are immortal in a different way, to be reincarnated over and over through the eras, lying dormant until they're needed. Some souls are chosen to protect their realms, and as long as evil lives, their souls will never have peace. Of course, they don't know that. When souls are reincarnated they pass through the river Lethe, and their memories are taken, at least in my realm. Some souls are okay with it, but some feel it's a curse. If souls aren't allowed rest and are destined to fight until every last bit of evil is eradicated, I can't say whether or not that's a noble existence."

"So who decides which souls get reincarnated?"

"Depends," he mused.

"But you're immortal," Link said. "You've served Lady Palutena for years."

"Yeah, but it's different for me. If I'm killed in battle, Lady Palutena can usually retrieve my soul and save me. I'm the only soul she has that power over. She can revive the Centurions, too, but they're a lot like robots. They don't have mortal souls. Of course, if I ever lost the will to live or my injuries are too serious, Lady Palutena wouldn't be able to bring me back. But that'll never happen. I know that living with the same people for literally forever seems like it might get old, but it's not so bad. I'm pretty okay with being with Lady Palutena for as long as she'll let me. It's nice to know that, even if I outlive all of you guys for eons, I won't be completely alone."

"She cares for you. A lot," he said. Pit grinned. However, Link mulled his words over. It was funny to think that Pit was going to have that goofy baby face even when Link was old and gray, but then again the kid was already more than three times his age. Palutena herself was centuries old, though the goddess didn't prefer to discuss it. "So Lady Palutena doesn't have the power to reincarnate souls herself?"

"Only mine, and that's thanks to a blessing. In Angel Land, the souls usually have the chance to_ choose_ to try reincarnation three times, in order to have the best afterlife they can. Some are chosen by the elder gods to walk again. Anyway, the souls that choose reincarnation have a chance to be a hero, and are granted eternal sanctuary in Elysium if they succeed. But then again, that's just my realm. It's probably different in Hyrule. That's something you'd have to ask your own gods about."

Link gave him a look, and Pit laughed nervously. "Oh, right, you're a human-Hylian-thing. Gods don't intervene in their affairs. Sorry, man, you're on your own."

"Maybe not..."

Pit flinched. "Okay, what now?"

"Well... As my dream ended, I got one more message: 'come to me.' I think... I think somebody in Hyrule needs my help. But there's one problem: she lives in the sky."

"How do you know?"

"I don't. But... I can feel it. I haven't been sure of many things in my entire time on this earth, but I know this without a doubt. I am absolutely positive that there is someone in the sky who needs my help. So... This is where you come in."

"I don't like where this is going."

"Pit... Can you fly?"

The angel groaned, collapsing on his back in the soft grass. "You said you didn't want anyone else to know, right? If I were to fly you, I'd have to ask Lady Palutena to guide my path. Besides, the Power of Flight only lasts five minutes, and it wouldn't be very practical to carry you."

"Right," Link muttered.

"I'm sorry, Link."

Silence. Pit slammed his fist into the ground, and Link sighed. He hadn't meant to stir up bad feelings within his friend. Pit really hated his wings. As the quiet once again thickened over the two, Pit's eyes were on the sky, longing in his heart and sadness on his face. Link was about to give up, when suddenly, Pit shot straight up. With an excited grin, the angel turned to Link, and the Hylian braced himself.

"I can't fly you myself... But I _do_ have a way to travel in the sky."

***l~**

"Oh my goddesses! This is amazing!"

Link grinned as as a cold wind pelted his face, wisps of clouds whipping by in a tantalizing blur that was almost dreamlike. He held tightly to the side of the majestic chariot Pit had somehow commissioned, loving every second of airtime he spent in the angel's care. Pit snapped the reins and smiled back as well. Link knew how much the angel loved flying, and now he understood why. It was _freeing._

"It's so good to be back in the sky again!" Pit laughed. "Now that the tournament's started, I don't get to do much else but train. I'm so glad you asked me to come with you; this is just the type of quest I needed to get out and stretch my wings a bit!"

Link shook his head good-naturedly. When Pit had disappeared through the portal into his own world and returned with a chariot pulled by two unicorns, he had been skeptical. And when the angel had assured him that the unicorns he stroked were _perfectly _safe, as he saw to their care himself, Link was ready to abandon the mission and ask Dr. Mario for some of his sleeping potion instead. But it wasn't until the one Pit called Lux nickered and allowed him to stroke her mane did Link truly realize the sublimity of the situation. An angel was about to escort him to a lost kingdom in a chariot pulled by two unicorns. He was about to decode a prophetic dream. He was taking to the _skies._

The Hylian hero beamed. "No problem! Actually, I should be thanking_ you!_ How often does a guy get a favor to fly from an angel?"

"Not very! I'm the last one, and I don't get out much. You'd better feel special!"

Link glanced down, trying to pinpoint where exactly in Hyrule they were. The portal had opened just north of the Faron Province, right in central South Hyrule Field. He'd directed Pit above the trees, though he didn't dare climb too high for fear of losing his bearings; he'd never had a bird's-eye view before. He wasn't even quite sure what he was looking for. His companion, however, clearly wasn't focused on the sky.

Pit's eyes were wide, consuming the scenery like a Drink of the Gods. He'd heard tales of Link's adventure through these very lands, but still they seemed so surreal. The angel couldn't help himself.

_"__This_ is Hyrule?"

"Yup!" the native exclaimed proudly, a wide grin spreading across his face. He spun himself around so that he faced the front of the chariot alongside Pit. He pointed down, and the angel craned his neck to see what the excited hero was looking at.

"The Bridge of Eldin?" Pit asked, confused.

Link nodded. "Master Hand commissioned a special portal to bring us there for fights," he explained. "The Bridge of Eldin is where I had one of my most intense duels."

Pit continued on at Link's direction, passing over gorges and rocky mountains. They easily combed over obstacles that normally took Link days to cross. The Hylian made mental note to look out for unicorns needing a home in the future.

Link again pointed down to the water-filled crater below them, a lone bridge spanning the expanse. "Lake Hylia," Link grinned. The angel could merely watch on in awe. If Pit looked left, he could see the orange sands of a desert, and to the right stood tall, proud mountains. Subconsciously, he slowed the chariot, following a pathway that carved through the fields of Hyrule. As they crested another hill, their bird's-eye view cleared, and Pit could see a rather well-established town below. Towards the north end of the town, a large amount of people buzzed, carrying materials towards a structure that was just beginning to take shape. Link glanced at him. "Hyrule is rebuilding," he explained. "Ganondorf kind of blew up the castle."

Pit shook his head. Regardless of all that, this place was still incredible. Link had told him the stories, he'd heard the legends, and he'd even seen paintings done by the princess herself. But nothing had prepared him for this.

He'd been told Angel Land was beautiful. Nothing compared to Hyrule.

"You'll have to show me around someday," he said. "I'd give my left wing to see more of this place!"

"This is nothing!" the Hylian shouted. "Wait 'til you see Zora's Domain; there's a huge waterfall, and canoeing down the river is loads of fun! Or Snowpeak mountains in the north... Cold, but Yeto and Yeta, the Yetis that live there, are really welcoming, and their snowleafing competitions are legendary. Or even Faron and Ordon to the south... That's my homeland."

Pit smiled softly at Link's wistfulness. He was obviously feeling homesick. He decided that, if they had time, they should drop by the village Link called Ordon and see his friends. Of course, he'd have to hide his wings, as mortals didn't necessarily accept beings like him.

Pit wasn't very worried about mortals seeing them from below, however; divine objects that mortals couldn't understand tended to mask themselves to those who weren't of heavenly status. To the townspeople below, Pit and Link were nothing more than a shooting star against an oil-painted sky.

His friend, however, seemed preoccupied. Pit looked beside him, where Link was crouched low, looking out from the back of the chariot. Deciding that it was better to have some understanding of what they were doing, Pit spoke up. "So... Any idea on what we're actually looking for?"

Link laughed sheepishly. "Well, to tell you the truth... I didn't exactly think it through this far."

_"__What?"_

"Sorry, sorry! Look, I was too busy trying to not die from telepathic overload. Seriously, having so many voices in my head is vastly uncomfortable. I don't know how you do it all the time."

"I need some kind of direction here! The sky's a pretty big place, you know."

Almost on cue, a loud squawking noise crept forth from below the chariot. A red blur rocketed past them, spiraling ahead and seemingly dancing amongst the clouds. As its theatrics subsided, it stopped a fair bit in front of the chariot, its form becoming clear. There, flapping wildly in the sky, the blur focused into the shape of huge, ruby-colored wings. Its beak was slightly ajar, as if beckoning the two heroes forth as it hovered in the air in front of the chariot. Link's eyes widened in recognition.

Pit frowned. "That bird..."

"After it!" Link cried, jumping beside the angel and pointing towards the crimson avian. Pit snapped the reins and the unicorns initiated a hot pursuit, their gallops punctuated with braying that rang out like thunder. Pit grit his teeth in concentration. However, this was much easier said than done. The bird was fast, and could easily outrun the chariot at its neutral speed. Link growled in frustration.

"It's getting away!"

"Wait until you see what these babies can _really_ do,_"_ Pit grinned. "Phos! Lux! _Giddy-up!"_

The propulsion was so intense that Link was forced to reach up and hold on to his hat. The green of Hyrule's forest blurred past, and the bird itself seemed to have catapulted back towards them. Its head swiveled back and it squawked once more, angling its wings so that it picked up speed.

Fortunately, however, the red bird was no match for Pit's unicorns. Phos and Lux caught up easily, cruising in the sky next to the bird. The bird's eyes widened, and with a screech, suddenly changed its direction. It barreled upwards, disappearing behind a cloud.

Thanks to the unicorns' instincts and some quick thinking on Pit's part, Link's caravan also spun on a dime, the chariot now spiraling up. The crimson bird stayed in the center of their helix, folding its wings close to its body and carving its way through the air.

Pit watched on in amazement. "Whoa..."

"What is it?" Link asked.

"This bird... Its flying techniques are really advanced. I don't know what it is, but its not wild. This bird was _taught _those moves."

"Yeah," Link whispered, suspicions confirmed. "It was."

The unicorns continued circling the bird, rising ever-higher in the sky. Phos and Lux had no problem keeping up with it, as it seemed the bird was now more conscious of its pursuers. The bird had seemingly decided that the two heroes were worthy of sharing its airspace, and had stopped trying to evade them. Now, it in fact seemed to be _leading _them somewhere, changing directions almost randomly but still flying at a gentle upwards slope.

A few seconds later, they crested the clouds. It was strange, Link thought, how they gathered high in the sky almost in a barrier-like fashion. Pit seemed to notice this as well, and commented on the sky's appearance. For, as high as they seemed to be, the light here was soft and ethereal, almost dim like dusk.

Odd outlines caught his sight in every direction. Sky-islands of many different varieties loomed in the horizon, nothing more than silhouettes from where they flew. However, the crimson bird seemed to be guiding them to a specific destination: an island bigger than all the rest, situated in the center of all the other lifeless, floating islands. Both boys were now on the defensive, Link pulling out his sword while Pit slowed the unicorns, brandishing his bow in one hand. As the large island drew closer, Link was overwhelmed with nostalgia, though he was sure he'd never seen this place before. It hadn't even been mentioned by his ally Shad, who studied the skies for a living. While it did remind him of the City in the Sky, this place seemed much more sacred, closed-off from the world.

Link could see buildings on the rock, various levels and man-made structures donning its surface. He couldn't make out much except for a large building to the north, and a plaza with a tower to the south. To the east, a large lake filled with waterfalls from an even higher island fed the crater, flowing in multiple directions. At the very northern point of the island, Link could see a bridge that dropped off into the abyss as if another island had once been there. Overall, the entire area was eerily quiet and run-down, as if it hadn't been inhabited in ages. Link braced himself, then directed Pit towards the bird, who had circled near the tower.

Pit delicately landed the chariot in the wide plaza near the south end of the island. Phos and Lux skidded easily to a halt, evenly dragging the chariot to a stop behind them. The two heroes disembarked, taking in their new surroundings.

"It kind of reminds me of Skyworld," Pit said, glancing around the area. He stomped his foot on the cobblestone. "Only solid."

Link's eyes widened in childlike wonder. Of all these places in Hyrule he'd seen, none had felt this surreal, this... sacred. Despite the rotting outlines of wooden doors and guardrails, the collapsed tent near the center, and the eerie glow that had cast itself over the village, Link gazed at this place with a muted sense of respect. Barring the Sacred Grove, he knew he'd never set foot in a place this important. He wasn't sure how he knew, but...

"I... This place, it's so..."

_Familiar?_

The shadow of the tower grew long and oppressive as a faint golden glow shone forth from behind them. Link knew from instinct that he should've been throwing up his weapon in defense, but somehow this presence did not feel the least bit malicious or, dare he say, evil. This presence was pure, it filled his very soul with a warm, soothing embrace. Link slowly turned, breath leaving him as he did so.

He'd heard tales of her, he knew, and yet none had done her justice. Beautiful didn't come within a stone's throw, and "majestic" or "glorious" were just horrible misrepresentations of her splendor. Whole legends were dedicated to her, and yet, Link couldn't bring himself to believe that the figure who stood in front of him was _her- _but the hero knew it in his heart to be true. Her long, golden hair flowed down past her shoulders, framing a body that radiated with the glow of life. She dressed simply, and Link knew it was from modesty. However, even her silk dress flowed around her, dancing like light and hiding bracelets and hair trinkets that shimmered as she moved. Her face was kind, though Link saw in it a deep sadness, well-hidden but there nonetheless. The girl inclined her head to him, almost beckoning him closer.

"I know you," Link whispered, reaching a hand out. Timidly, he took a step closer. Pit hung back respectfully, understanding that this exchange was not his to be a part of. Instead, he watched on, smiling knowingly as his friend faced his destiny.

The girl smiled, and though her lips never moved, a sweet voice that resounded as a melody filled his ears. Her eyes were kind and gentle, and Link had a hard time looking away.

She had Zelda's eyes.

_Yes. _Her blonde hair seemed to move from a breeze he couldn't feel, and her body shimmered in the lowlight.

"You're from my dreams."

_Dreams, memory, imagination... All are different forms of reality. Though you do not remember it, you've stood in this very place with me before. It has been a long time... my Hero._

Link grinned, knowing in his spirit exactly who stood before him. He glanced back at his companion, pride and excitement in his eyes.

"Pit, meet Hylia, Hyrule's very own Goddess of Light."

Hylia smiled approvingly. _I am a goddess of many things. Light, the Triforce, the Hero's patron deity. All fall into my domain. All I guard with my life._

"That's very n-noble of you," Link stuttered, losing his nerve. "Uh, right Pit?"

_Your companion cannot hear me. Hylians alone have the ability to hear the voices of the gods, _she said, playfully tugging on his ear. _That is why you were given these._

"I apologize," Link said. "I, ah, I didn't know you wanted our meeting to be private..."

"It is well," the goddess chuckled aloud, her voice ringing in his ears just as it did his head. "You can't just sprout wings and fly here. This boy has dealt with his share of deities, and defeated a few to boot. He is as divine as I. You could not have selected a better companion."

Pit flushed. "I-I appreciate your compliments, Your Grace," he stammered.

"I am honored to meet both of you." She curtsied shortly, before rising to her full height. It was then that Link noticed her feet hovered slightly off of the ground, almost as an echo to her power. "And I am happy you could meet me here. There is something I wish to ask of you."

They were interrupted when an otherworldly squawk resounded throughout the plaza. The bird that had guided him walked up to the goddess, wobbling behind her and placing its beak lovingly on her shoulder. Now that he saw it up close, Link could now get a feel of just how huge it was; it towered almost two feet over him, and he could easily fit on its back. Hylia laughed and patted it under its neck.

"There, there, my beautiful crimson Loftwing," Hylia cooed. "You did wonderfully. He would be proud."

The Loftwing, as Hylia had called it, crowed contentedly and curled itself around Hylia, lying on the cobblestone at her feet. The goddess kept one hand on the bird's head, the Loftwing looking at Link with large, wise eyes. Hylia sighed.

"You know who I am, dear Hero, so that means you must know my story."

Link nodded. "You gave up your divine form to protect the Triforce," he whispered. "You saved all of Hyrule before it even began."

Hylia, looking down upon him, nodded. "The life I lived was vibrant and meaningful, and for that I am grateful to every single being that partook in it. I accomplished much in my time on the earth, setting many events in motion and helping the future citizens of Hyrule towards the better."

"Until..."

"Evil rose." Hylia was still smiling, but the sadness had returned. "The curse placed upon our people by Demise was never far from my mind, and I created many things to help my champion. I did everything I could to help in the short time I was allotted. But, sadly, when my mortal self expired I was once again forced to assume the form of a goddess. But my time in Hyrule had already sowed its seeds, and mine and the hero's descendant – the very first Princess Zelda - established a monarchy in my honor. Now, the line of Hyrule's royal family carries my blood, and we will forever be a target of Demise's hatred and lust."

The girl petted the Loftwing on its neck. The crimson bird chirped, teetering back and forth on its talons. Hylia smiled softly. "This Loftwing belonged to him, the first hero," she said. "He senses that you are connected to him. In too many ways..." The goddess sighed. "He passed on to another life, and yet he remains. Now, all I am able to do is watch over his spirit and protect him from Demise's vengeance. Though his body has gone, his spirit will never be at peace," the goddess said. "So long as Demise remains, my Link's spirit will forever be reincarnated, the only thing able to oppose Demise's eternal hatred. Sometimes I wonder if the greatest curse ever thrust upon him was that demon's promise, or the burden I myself have placed upon him: the burden of being our only chance against Demise."

She was silent for a moment, lost in her own memories. Link shifted uncomfortably, sorrow for the woman that stood in front of him and for his best friend filling his soul. He looked up at her.

"With all due respect, my lady," Link said, stepping forward, "why did you call me here?"

The goddess stiffened, looking at him with sullen eyes. "Because, as well as you've done so far, evil never falls. A fragment of Demise's soul has entered a place that is sacred to me. I managed to trap it there, but he is quickly breaking free of his bonds. As much as I wanted to distance myself from you, this is something that cannot be ignored. If Demise is allowed to seek solace here, he very well might grow more powerful than he has since the Sky Era. I am not able to intervene, and that is why you must stop him."

As Link conversed with the fabled figure that stood in front of them, Pit looked on in awe. He wasn't quite sure who this Hylia was, but she must've been important in Hyrulean history. He was ready to assist Link at a moment's notice- until, however, a familiar voice invaded his thoughts.

_Pit!_

The angel paled. "Uh-oh..."

Link glanced back at his friend's odd outburst. "What is it?"

"Lady Palutena's on our case," Pit said, wobbling nervously. "And I think Princess Zelda and Mario are with her. They don't sound very happy."

His eyes opened very wide then, and his muscles tensed. His wings drawing in visibly close to his body, the angel shivered. Link had never seen such terror in his face, not even during the Subspace War.

"No, Lady Palutena, you can't!" he cried, throwing his arms up. "I-I mean, that is to say, we're in the middle of something important. Sorry for shouting... Look, I know you're worried, but we're fine! I promise! Right, Link?"

Link blinked. "Uh... whatever you say."

Pit glanced upwards. "See? No! No, you can't join us! It's too dangerous here. I know you think that you're okay to fight now that you're in the tournament but that is _so not the case. _I'm supposed to protect you, remember? How can I do that if you're just throwing yourself into danger?"

Link cast a sidelong glance at Hylia. "The kid serves his own goddess," he explained, gesturing towards Pit, who was freaking out. "Right now she's communicating with him telepathically. I guess she's trying to find us."

Across the plaza, Pit froze. "Huh? 'If I can't come with you, I'll just retrieve you'? But, Lady Palutena-"

Suddenly, a bluish-white light surrounded the angel, much to his protest. The column of light extended, opening a portal upwards. Pit's wings began to shimmer with Palutena's blessing. The angel's feet lifted from the pavement.

Pit, not knowing what else to do, ripped his laurels from atop his tousled brown hair. The light dimmed, and the glow of flight faded from his wings. His cerulean eyes growing wide, he stared at the wreath in his hands as if he'd committed an unspeakable act. "Oh my gods, what have I done..."

"Pit, what-"

Link was cut off as the ground underneath his feet started to vibrate. He shot Pit a terrified look. "Remind me to _never _piss off Palutena."

"This isn't Lady Palutena," Pit clarified, trying to steady himself as the quivering grew more violent. It felt as if something had taken hold of the island from its bottom and shaken it like a snow globe.

Hylia's eyes snapped open. "No-"

She wasn't able to finish, however, as another wave more destructive than the first ripped through the island. Link and Pit were thrown to the ground, Hylia unaffected only due to her heavenly prowess. Even the Loftwing and the Lightning Unicorns staggered on the pavement, indignant at the intrusion. As the shaking subsided, Hylia looked at the two boys apprehensively. "Are you two all right?"

Link nodded, and turned to Pit. The angel had face-planted and looked otherwise unconscious except for the thumbs-up he stuck in the air. Link stumbled to his feet and glanced at Hylia. "W-What was that?"

"That," she whispered, "was Demise."

The ground shook again, and Link nearly fell, when the crimson Loftwing haphazardly flapped over to him. He found a stable footing with the bird, the hero throwing an arm around its shoulders to keep himself balanced. However, as he attempted to gather his bearings, stillness replaced the quakes with something much more eerie- a faint orange light that danced at the edge of his vision.

He was blinded. "What- argh!"

His world faded to black.


	2. Oppression

As soon as the light died down, Pit had bolted for the chariot.

He knew that the ground was no longer safe for them. The shaking had told him that much. However, as the boy took Phos and Lux's reins back in his hands, he knew there was something else here as well- the presence of darkness was much more than just a nagging in the back of his mind. Now, it was almost _tangible, _the feeling growing more powerful with each passing second.

Gasping, he snapped the reins, and the two Lightning Unicorns surged forward. He'd lost sight of his comrade, deciding to take to the air instead and see if he had any luck there. However, in the ethereal glow that enveloped the area, it was hard to get a feel of the islands below. He squinted through the darkness, calling for his friend.

"Link? Link! L-Lady Hylia? Helloooooo-"

_"__Pit!"_

"Whoa!" Pit pulled back on the reins, slowing his unicorns. He circled back around, eyes desperately roving over the area. "Link? Is that you?"

The voice he'd heard certainly _sounded _like Link, but not in a way Pit was used to. Instead, whoever had called to him seemed to be telecasting through water- it was broken and raspy, and filled the air almost as silkily as the glow that dusted over the main island. It gave the angel chills, but it was Link... Right?

"Link!" Pit cried. "D-don't worry!

_"__Help!"_ the hero cried._ "We need help!"_

"Help?" He frowned. "I thought you said you didn't want anyone to know we came here!"

_"__Too late. The Smashers... Bring them here..."_

Pit's grip tightened around the reins. He still had his laurels in his hand, and he considered using them to contact his goddess. Link... If something had attacked the Hylian hero, why would it have let Pit go?

There was a number of things that didn't add up, but Pit simply couldn't ignore a friend's call for help. Biting his lip, Pit guided the unicorns away from the floating islands, hoping that he wasn't making a horrible mistake.

_That's right, boy... Play it straight into my hands..._

He landed the unicorns in the woods, careful to keep them from the view of any curious Smasher. Breathing heavily, he combed the clearing he was in, trying to decide on a game plan. He couldn't exactly just bust up into the Smash Mansion... Then again, who could he ask for help? There were only two people in the world who would believe him: Zelda, and Palutena.

_Lady Palutena..._

Looking at his laurels, Pit heaved a defeated sigh. It seemed he didn't have a choice. Bracing himself, he turned his wreath so that the opening faced his forehead, and delicately placed them back atop his crown. Immediately, Palutena's voice flooded his thoughts.

_Pit? Pit! Are you there?_

"Er, yes-"

_How could you? I was worried that something happened to you! I gave you those laurels for a reason-_

Pit steadied his rapid breathing. "I know, Lady Palutena, and I am _so sorry. _But something did actually happen and now Link needs our help. It's very dangerous in Hyrule, Lady Palutena, and I didn't want you to get hurt. I know you are perfectly capable of fighting but that doesn't make _me _feel any better. It's my job to protect you and if something happened to you I would never forgive myself. So please don't be angry. I was only trying to help."

She sighed. _I know that, Pit... You really were just trying to help, weren't you?_

"Lady Palutena," Pit said firmly, "Link is one of my greatest friends. He really needs somebody to be there for him. Like, now. _Right _now. Something bad is happening in Hyrule, and one of its gods appeared to us herself and asked us to help. But... I'm not sure what happened. Something ambushed us and we got separated. I think it let me go because I'm from a different realm, but we can't just leave Link there to face that thing by himself!"

_You are very right. I'll go alert Master Hand. Perhaps he will be able to help; Zelda needs to know this as well. See if you can't rally other Smashers in the meantime. I promised Link that he shall always have allies, and allies are exactly what he will have._

"Got it, Lady Palutena. Good luck."

Pit ran in the direction of the large lake just outside of the mansion's grounds. There was usually a fighter or two on its shores, relaxing or training or just goofing around. Maybe he'd find one of his allies, and they'd be willing to help.

"Lucario!" Pit rasped, as the aura Pokemon came into view.

As soon as the name reached its ears, the soft blue glow that had surrounded it faded, and his eyes snapped open to glance at the angel. _Yes, Pit? What is it?_ he asked, gently floating back onto his feet. _What's wrong?_

Pit looked up from behind his limp hair, doubled over from trying to catch his breath. He rested his hands on his knees and met Lucario's startled gaze, and in a strained voice, spoke. "I-It's Link! He's in trouble!"

_Pit-_

"There's no time to explain!" he cried desperately. "If we don't help him, he'll-"

The Pokemon held out his hands, and a brilliant blue glow enveloped the clearing. Pit closed his eyes, feeling the pressure instantly relax. When he opened them again, Lucario had turned to the side, gesturing towards the mansion. _What can I do to help?_

"Something," he pleaded. _"Anything."_

_Meta Knight._

Pit looked up. "The Halberd. Do you really think he'd let us use the Halberd?"

The Pokemon nodded. _It is more than appropriate to ask._

Pit nodded, but just as the duo turned to begin the hunt for their friend, a disembodied voice filled the atmosphere near the lake. A shadowy figure materialized above the crystal water, and Pit was confused for a moment who exactly had spoken. Then, as his eyes narrowed, he made out a five-fingered silhouette above the water.

"There you are, Pit."

"Pit!" another, feminine voice called. "Pit!"

"Lady Palutena!"

As soon as her name left his lips, the goddess barreled into view. She made her way to him, followed closely by Zelda, both monarchs holding their skirts up so that they wouldn't trip as they ran. Pit couldn't help but break into a relieved smile as he saw them, running to greet his friends as they arrived. Lucario stepped back, allowing them to have their moment.

Lady Palutena was the first to reach him, taking his shoulders in her small hands. "Are you okay?" she asked, looking him over. "Are you hurt?"

"No, Lady Palutena, I'm fine," he assured her. He cast a glance at Zelda, who had just caught up. The princess had a deep frown on her face, and looked quite distraught.

"Where is Link?" she asked.

At this, the angel averted his gaze, his blue eyes instead trailing to the water as it lapped against the lakeshore. His companions grew silent, waiting for him to respond. "Well..." he said, frustration edging its way into his voice. "It's just like I told you earlier. Something attacked, and we got separated. I'm... I'm really not sure what happened, truthfully."

"It seems Pit was correct when he said that trouble is brewing in Hyrule," Master Hand said, startling everyone. The trio's eyes were drawn to the lake, where the hand hovered. "I feel a dark energy coming from the portal. Princess...Can you sense this as well?"

Frowning, Princess Zelda looked away. Almost absentmindedly, she brushed a thumb over her right hand, where the Mark of the Triforce glowed dimly. Pit and Palutena exchanged a look, worry for their friends evident on their faces.

However, before anyone could say anything, the princess looked up. "Where in Hyrule were you?" she asked, walking closer to Pit.

The angel shifted. "This might sound crazy, but... the sky."

Both girls' eyes widened, and Palutena opened her mouth to say something, but Zelda beat her to it. The princess stepped forward, reaching her hand out. "But... that place was only spoken of in legends..."

"That's what Link said," Pit nodded.

Palutena looked between them. "Um... You lost me."

"Princess Zelda," Pit said, looking up at her. She met his gaze. "Please tell me you know what to do. If we bring you to Hyrule, is there a way you could find a way to stop what attacked us?"

"Possibly. But it would be dangerous for just the two of us."

"What am I, chopped Centurion?" Palutena huffed. "It's a good thing I'm already on top of it."

"What do you mean, Lady Palutena?" Pit asked, whirling on her. "Don't tell me you plan on busting up into Hyrule and taking care of it yourself!"

Palutena gave him a small, sly smile. "Actually... I brought backup."

Palutena nodded towards Master Hand, who lowered his form down and drummed on the lakeshore. Pit then looked over to Lucario, who had remained quiet all this time. The aura Pokemon was now glowing a dim blue, his eyes trailing to the edge of the forest.

_Smashers approaching._

Sure enough, bodies started breaking through the trees. Faces he knew and loved were stampeding toward him, and just when he thought it'd stop, another group appeared behind them. Among the first to arrive were Sonic and the younger Smashers, followed by some Peach, Mario, and some of the other concerned adults. As the rest flooded in, Pit's jaw dropped. Turning to his goddess, his eyes widened. "That's... a lot of backup."

"Every able-bodied Smasher in the mansion," Master Hand acknowledged. "I made this little excursion mandatory."

"What, really?"

"Link's our friend!" someone shouted, prompting cries of, "Yeah!" and "Hoo-rah!" or "What he said!" Although, someone in the back cried, "For some reason!"

Pit was pretty sure that was Wario.

"Not true! We wanna help!" a little voice cried, surging through the crowd. Pit looked over to see Toony, Ness, and Lucas shove their way forward. The culprit was, of course, Toony. Smash Mansion's other Link stood boldly in front of them, sword drawn like the boy was ready to pounce. Pit suddenly felt bad for him. Link was like an older brother to the kid.

Meta Knight stepped forward. "It is best if you calm down," he said, reaching out and lowering the little Link's sword. "We will find Link once again."

Pit glanced up. "Meta Knight..."

The Star Warrior looked around. Most eyes had fallen on him. Closing his own, Meta Knight glanced downward, eliciting a small chuckle. "Allow me to guess. You wish to use the Halberd, do you not?"

Pit, pleading with his eyes, folded his hands together. Zelda and Palutena, too, grew somber, holding their breath. Meta Knight was usually a civil, friendly being... But would he be kind enough to lend them the use of his prized battleship once again?

After what seemed like an eternity, the Star Warrior opened his eyes. He seemed to have mulled over the situation enough to reach a decision. Holding his breath, Pit watched his ally anxiously.

_"__..._That seems reasonable," Meta Knight said. "Link is a valuable comrade-in-arms. If some darkness has befallen him, it is only right to return to his aid."

"All right!" Pit cheered, as Palutena and Zelda sighed in relief. Toony, too, looked to have taken some comfort in the fact the he'd gotten his way. Floating above them, Master Hand heaved an audible approval.

"So, it's settled, then. All Smashers, report to the hangar- we're going to save Link."

***l~**

"This is _so cool."_

Lucas, from his place clinging to Pit's legs, peeked around the angel to see Ness standing at the edge of the chariot. He and Little Link were hanging off the back with one hand each on the guard, heels firmly planted half-on the divine vehicle. The two seemed to be enjoying themselves just fine, but Lucas had a firm grip on Pit's leather sandalboots.

Of course, the driving angel was distracted. His knuckles were white as he clenched the reins. It was all he could do to bite back curses as he steered his unicorns through the clouds, straining to remember the path they'd taken. He wasn't even aware that his fists were shaking until the motion caught his eye.

"It'll be okay, Pit," Lucas said, looking up to the angel. Pit glanced down, his stressed glare relaxing. Lucas was right. Link could handle himself perfectly fine. But that didn't mean he shouldn't worry. Lady Palutena and Zelda could handle themselves fine, too, yet both had found themselves captured on multiple occasions. Even Pit himself had been subjected to the indecency of underground prison cells. The angel bit his lip, urging the unicorns onward.

He swerved to the right, feeling the presence of a colossal object gliding next to them. The Halberd. Pit cocked a half-smile as the cockpit broke the clouds, dwarfing the small chariot he and his friends rode in. Through the glass window, Pit could see Meta Knight valiantly steering forward, his eyes firmly set on the path before them.

_Pit. _Lucario. The Aura Pokemon had secured the rest of the Smashers' places on the vessel, and had turned to him for direction when the portal to Hyrule was activated. Pit slowed, evening out with one of the windows towards the back. Sure enough, Lucario was peering through it at him and the boys. Curiously, Pit could see the faint outline of Lady Palutena, but his goddess made no interaction toward him.

_We should be arriving at the sky-islands shortly, _Lucario said, his voice ringing in Pit's mind. _Meta Knight says that he is ready at your behest._

"Great," Pit replied. "Tell him to get his defenses prepared- if this mysterious attacker is anything, it's powerful."

_As you wish._

His face disappeared from the window. However, seconds later, it was replaced by someone much more familiar- Lady Palutena, gazing at him longingly. Still, the more time Pit spent alongside them, the uneasier he grew. Pit knew that the Halberd – not to mention its passengers – was a force to be reckoned with. Of course, the Chariot, being a lot faster, could easily make it to the sky-islands in half the time.

"Lady Palutena..."

_You wish to go ahead, don't you? _his goddess answered. Despite the situation, Pit smiled sadly. Palutena knew him too well to not know his desires. He was the commander of her army and her personal guardian, after all. He could only hope that the goddess would go along with it. Sure enough, he heard a melancholy sigh from the other side of his link. _Very well... But use extreme caution. No one knows what's out there._

Pit smiled. "Thank you, Lady Palutena."

_I'll be watching over you._

Pit glanced back at his stowaways, making sure they were still onboard. "Okay, guys," he began in a firm voice. "I need you to hang on very tight. Phos and Lux can be really hard to control when they're at full speed, and this chariot has been known to do full one-eighties without warning."

"Oh, we _got _this," Ness cheered.

"We're right behind you, Pit!" Toony nodded, hooking an arm around the chariot's guard.

"Lucas...?" Pit glanced down at the timid hero.

Lucas tightened his grip around Pit's sandals, shutting his eyes tightly. "R-ready."

Pit snapped the reins, and Phos and Lux – true to their name – bolted. Ness and Toony nearly fell off the back of the chariot before they managed to hook their arms around the gold ornaments. Lucas, still holding tightly to Pit, snuck a glance at the sky behind them. The Halberd was a tiny speck in the distance.

Pit guided the chariot higher. This was the way they'd gone, he was sure of it... And much to his joy, a thick patch of clouds sped into view before them. Aiming straight towards the fluffy wall, the unicorns barreled through.

A cold wind pelted their faces. Strange... The skies had gotten choppy since he'd gone to gather the other Smashers. Pit was forced to shield himself from some of the ice, and the other two dove behind the chariot's guard. The trio huddled together as Pit drove on.

The angel smirked. "Think that'd discourage me? Heh... Not in the least."

Finally, after a few minutes in the rough clouds, the boys broke through the makeshift barrier. The air here was calm, just like it was before- but now it seemed to be charged with a certain eeriness. Something really _was _here now, there was no mistaking it.

As the sky-islands came into view, Pit brandished his bow. Toony, following his example, drew the Master Sword. Even the two PSI-kids' fingers sparked, ready to pounce on any threat that dared to approach them.

The wheels on the chariot collided with the cobblestone, the four apprehensively disembarking as Pit brought it to a halt. They raised their weapons.

"Be careful," Pit warned. "Whatever's here means business."

"I..."

Pit stopped, looking back at his young friend. "What is it, Link?"

He frowned. "This place feels really familiar. In my Hyrule, we have a ton of islands- but none of them are in the sky. Something's calling me..."

Pit nodded, letting Toony take the lead. After all, this place was a part of his history, too, and the young hero shared a kindred spirit with his older self.

After a few minutes, however, Toony stopped. Pit and the others looked at him expectantly. "I can't get a read on this place," the little hero murmured. "There's a spirit here that's ancient and powerful, like the kind I felt when I traveled to Old Hyrule... We'd cover more ground if we split up."

"Right," Pit agreed. "You guys cover the village. I'll check out the cave by the waterfall. And for the gods' sake, be careful."

"You got it."

"Aye, aye, captain!"

"Don't get me started."

Pit watched as the three took different paths into the village. Once they disappeared from view, the angel turned toward the eerie-looking cave he'd seen from above. It was set apart from the main village, a good distance away from any of the burrow-houses. However, as he started towards it, something else caught his attention. The tower on the edge of the plaza, looking like some ancient structure, made him uneasy. Twisting his bow apart, he sidled towards it.

It was pretty tall, casting a shadow over most of the plaza. It was etched with old symbols, probably a form of Ancient Hylian, because Pit didn't recognize the markings at all. Pit suddenly felt an uneasy chill he couldn't explain- it was the kind that came with a creeping darkness, something that Pit hated.

He was about to turn away, focusing on the task at hand, when suddenly a voice he hadn't heard in a while made itself known.

"Pit, is that you?"

In a flurry of soft feathers the angel catapulted upwards, eliciting a sharp squeal of surprise. The boy spun on his heel, summoning an arrow into his bow. He pulled it taught and leveled it at the young man who appeared behind him. However, he lowered it as the face came into focus.

"Link!" Pit squeaked.

The Hylian had his hands up, a startled expression written upon his face. "Don't shoot!"

The angel immediately hit Link's shoulder with the flat of his dagger, eyes narrowing into a scowl.

"What was that for?" Link asked, rubbing his shoulder.

His eyes narrowed. "For scaring ten years off me!"

"You're immortal!"

"Oh..." Pit smiled sheepishly. "Right. But, still! This place is... unnerving. I thought you were that Demise guy or something." He shifted uncomfortably. "Where did you go? Where's Lady Hylia?" Pit asked, glancing around. Sure enough, Skyloft seemed devoid of any celestial entity.

_Here. _A golden light enveloped the two, and the goddess's form appeared at the edge of the giant lake. The two boys turned toward her, and Pit stepped forward.

"I'm guessing you had something to do with that disappearing act," he said.

Hylia nodded. "When the islands started shaking, I pulled myself and Link to a safe place. I tried to grab you, too, but you were already out of my reach before I could. If anything, I can say you're quick on your feet."

"Fear conditioning," Pit laughed. "You have to be, where I'm from."

"Wait a second," Link interjected. "Where did _you _run off to? I brought you here to help, not run off right when things got hairy."

The angel tilted his head. "I was doing what you asked," he explained. "I went for backup."

"Link! Pit!"

The two turned as more small voices pierced the air surrounding them. From the bridge that spanned the lake, they could see a trio of small boys crossing onto their island, running at the fullest speed they could possibly muster. The black-haired boy led the pack, followed by the blonde in the striped shirt. Rounding out the group was a boy dressed exactly as Link was, bearing a striking resemblance to the Hero Chosen by the Gods himself.

As the three drew close, slowing and bending over to catch their breath, Pit and Link ran to meet them. The black-haired boy looked up, flashing them a smile. "Glad we found you. Now where're the monsters? We're ready to kick butt!"

"Yeah!" Toony cried. "We're here to save you, Link! Let me at 'em!"

"Ness, Lucas?" Link said, looking down at the young heroes. "Toony? This was your backup?"

"Not exactly..."

They were once again interrupted as another noise split the air around them. However, this was not the voice of yet another intruder- this time, the buzzing of a machine in the distance eked into the air. It was growing closer by the second. As their gazes were drawn to the horizon, they saw a purple gray blur just beneath the city, breaking the clouds; the Halberd had arrived.

"Yeah, I brought a lot of backup," Pit said, and Link blanched.

_"__You brought all the other Smashers?"_

"What was I supposed to do?" Pit cried, throwing his hands out. "I asked a few for help and they asked the _others _for help and pretty soon Meta Knight's all like, 'Let's bust out the Halberd!' and Master Hand's going _crazy –"_

"Gods of Hyrule, Pit..."

Toony pursed his lips. "Well _that's_ a bit exaggerated, don't you think?"

The angel pouted, still focused on the older Hylian. "Sorry! But that's what you asked for, isn't it?"

"Uh... no."

"But-"

Link's eye twitched. "There was no reason for you to do that."

Pit grinned nervously. "Plot development?"

_"__What?"_

However, it was then that the noise from the Halberd became too great to talk over. The five watched as the great ship slid in precariously next to the floating islands. Their eyes trailed to a ramp as it extended outwards and connected to one of the wooden landing platforms. To absolutely no one's surprise, the first off the ship were Palutena and Zelda, who promptly surged forward in order to give their heroes an earful. They were followed by the rest of the Smashers, each disembarking at their own pace. Link sighed wearily.

"Zelda, I..." He had a hard time meeting her gaze.

"Save it."

Instead, she looked over to her companion, who was talking to Pit. The two seemed anxious about something, and exchanged worried glances as they spoke. Now that she had a moment's rest, the princess, too, could feel the change in the atmosphere. She shivered.

Palutena glanced over to Zelda, one hand resting on Pit's shoulder. She frowned and looked back over to Link, but then something else caught her attention: a face she'd never seen before. She was rather pretty, a classic beauty with small features and a head full of golden hair. Palutena could feel the power radiating off of her. It was the same reverence she held every time she stepped foot in her own realm.

"You're their goddess, aren't you?" Palutena asked, glancing at the golden-haired girl across from them. "You're Hylia."

The girl looked to her, almost startled by her observation. However, she quickly understood, and smiled sadly. "You could feel it, I suppose," she answered. "Yes, you are correct. And you must be the goddess of Angel Land, Palutena."

"Hylia? As in, the first Zelda?" The princess interjected, stepping forward. "That's the girl I was named after."

The Hylian deity nodded. "It is an honor, all of you. All of you..." She glanced around at the many new arrivals. Most wore awed expressions, while some looked stern-faced and serious. Still others looked wholly uninterested. The group was an odd mix of humanoid figures and animals and people, and Hylia couldn't help but blink at the sheer amount of preposterous creatures standing before her.

But the most intriguing thing was when a disembodied hand floated forward, fingers easily large enough to grab any one of the fighters and hold them in its palm. It was followed by a nearly identical glove-cloaked figure; the only difference was that their appearance was mirrored, and they seemed to come from opposite sides.

"Madame Hylia," the right hand said, flipping palm-up and holding two fingers out to her, "it is nice to meet you. I am Master Hand, overseer of the World of Trophies, and the current incarnations of Link and Zelda while they are in my realm. This is my brother, Crazy."

"How do you do?" the left hand said, moving in a circular motion.

" I understand that you are the goddess of this land, and that you are undergoing some problems that have forced you to recall Link to this place. I would like you to know that we are his allies. We are prepared to help in any way we can."

"I thank you," Hylia whispered. "Truly-"

However, before the goddess could say another word, yet another earthquake shuddered through the island. All who were present stiffened; a chill ran through their spines. Pit and Link exchanged looks. This as the exact feeling of uneasiness they'd contracted earlier, and it could only mean one thing... dark forces were approaching.

Suddenly, yet another presence filled the air around them. A low, menacing trill sounded around them, almost as if the air itself was laughing.

_"__Smashers!" _a deep, goading voice said, rumbling around them. Its thrum made the very ground beneath them shake. _"I am pleased that you all have made your arrival. Allow me to welcome you personally. The pathetic goddess Hylia said that this was her realm, but I'm afraid that's inaccurate." _The deep voice laughed, long and low, causing the ground to vibrate yet again. A few of the Smashers were knocked off their feet. "_She lost control over this domain long ago. Having her call the Hero to me was just one stepping stone on a larger path- and now the strongest beings in the universe are here. How convenient."_

Link's grip tightened around his sword. "Ah, Pit, what did you do..."

The angel shot him a nervous look, raising his bow upwards.

"_It's not your friend's fault, hero," _the voice cooed. _"It is yours."_

Everyone gasped. For, the last three words had not been spoken in the monster's sultry tone- instead, they had been spoken in a cheery, inviting voice... the hero's himself.

Pit shook his head guiltily. However, before Link could react, Hylia stepped forward, throwing her hand out. "You are not welcome here," she said, glaring skyward. "You influence cannot reach us. You will be sealed away again... Demise."

_"__Haven't lost your penchant for dramatics, I see," _Demise laughed. _"Our destiny has been written, goddess."_

"Your magic can't counter mine! You can do nothing!"

_"__I don't need to."_

With one final shove, the island seemed to pitch completely to the side. The remaining Smasher fell to the ground. Link did his best to scramble to his feet, but a bright flash of light caught his attention. There, holding her arms out and with a stern expression crossing her face, Hylia stood. A soft glow was emanating from her.

"You will... _not... _take this realm again..."

She was keeping the islands afloat, Link realized. Demise was trying to collapse Hylia's home-world.

"Hylia!" he cried, peeling himself from the cobblestone. The goddess looked over to him. "Is there a way we can get to Demise? A way to stop him from ruining this place."

Hylia bit her lip. "Well... the only way to do that would be to face him personally. It is only a shred of his soul, so he's already severely weakened, but it won't be easy. Demise is the most vicious being in our realm."

"How do we get to him?"

"There's a song. A special harp I gave to the first Hero. It's been passed down for generations, and by now it should be..."

"Here," Zelda said. Link rushed over to her, pulling her from the ground. She held in her hands a golden harp. Link had seen it many times before; the princess often played it during get-togethers or sometimes late at night, to soothe herself. Link had never thought much about it, but now he saw- a small bird-shaped indention was carved along its neck. But before the princess could make another move, one more earthquake rumbled through the island. This one brought with it a sickening _crack, _and all eyes were drawn to the ledges opposite. There, jagged cracks had appeared in the ground, pink-tinted shadows rising from them.

A loud screech resounded throughout the islands.

"Monsters?" Pit said, helping Palutena up.

Hylia scowled. "There should not be creatures of darkness here. Not in my realm."

As one of the creatures approached, Link got a better look at them. They looked somewhat goofy, plump stomach covered by loincloths and tribal accessories. They held clubs and broadswords, an ivory horn sung across their hip. Link had never fought this particular incarnation before, but he knew what this monster was.

"Bokoblins!" Link cried. "They're Bokoblins! They're vulnerable to everything- give it your best shot!"

And they did. Various weapons and magic attacks leapt across the island, each Smasher jumping at the chance to fight. Link continued hacking his way towards Hylia, taking Zelda's harp. Pit stayed on his back, taking out stray Bokoblins with well-placed arrows and a look of determination.

Palutena and Zelda had teamed up, each standing at the other's back. They shot beams of magic at all creatures that dared to come close, both playing off the hits they made. The younger Smashers had done something similar, forming a group of six and slamming anything within their range. Meanwhile, Kirby was running around and eating anything he could fit in his mouth.

"Spread out!" Master Hand ordered. "They're coming from all corners! Stop them where they stand!"

Heeding what the hand had told them, the Smashers split into groups and headed towards opposite side of the islands. Samus and Fox led a small team towards the building with the bell, while Mario led a few to the underground houses on the opposite side. Falcon headed for the collapsed tent. The largest group consisted of the Pokemon and swordsmen, who headed off towards the giant statue in the back.

The villains, meanwhile, headed towards the cave. Link knew that the only reason they were helping was for the sheer rush of destruction- it didn't matter whose servants died, as long as they weren't their own.

"Link," Pit whispered, nodding towards the Halberd. "Look."

Link looked back. Ganondorf was merely staring at them with a scowl across his face, his arms folded tightly over his chest. Link grit his teeth. "Aren't you going to help?"

"...No."

Link grunted, and continued on his path. However, Hylia shot him a glance. "Link!" she cried. "If you want to challenge Demise, you must open the gate! Play the song!"

"But I don't know it!"

"Yes, you do. Search your spirit."

Link skidded to a halt, draping Zelda's harp across his arms as he'd seen her do a thousand times before. Carefully, he picked his fingers across the strings. A pleasant sound echoed around him. Satisfied, the hero sheathed his sword.

"Pit, cover me!"

"Gotcha!"

The angel cartwheeled over, carefully avoiding another wave of Bokoblins. He landed right next to Link, sending off another volley of arrows to keep their enemies at bay. The hero, meanwhile, ran his fingers across the harp. Some force he couldn't explain overcame him, then. His hands seemed to know the exact rhythm, the right notes. As his fingers danced over the strings, creating a flawless melody, a light shined from beneath him. He opened his eyes and saw that a pale blue circle had been inscribed upon the ground, Ancient Hylian lettering woven around the circle. Across from him, he could hear Hylia herself singing along to the music in a tongue he couldn't recognize.

As the melody he'd pulled from nowhere ebbed, his spirit telling him he was through, the light on the cobblestone shined still brighter. Pit brought a hand to shield his eyes, a moment's reprieve from the monsters having blessed the two heroes.

Link glanced down. A flower-shaped mark was embedded in the ground, resonating softly even as the battle around them escalated. A bright blue light emanated from the center of it.

"That's it," Hylia said. "Your ticket to Demise."

"I don't like it," Pit said. Link glanced back at his trusted companion, who was already drawing his bow. Pit tightened his fists around the grip, a deep frown forming on his face. "There's some serious dark energy radiating from that portal. I can feel it."

"You can sense darkness?"

Pit nodded sharply. It made sense, when Link thought about it. He served a goddess who made it her duty to drive darkness out of those she protected. Pit himself was based in the magic of light; naturally he'd have powers that could sense those that opposed it. That could come in handy.

"I've got to go in there."

Pit groaned. "Seriously?"

"You with me?" Link grinned, holding a hand out to the angel.

"Always," he grumbled. "It's not like I have much of a choice, though. Without you my life would be boring. Heck, without you my series would still be stuck in development hell."

Link gave him a look that suggested he had no idea what he was talking about. Pit shrugged and muttered, "Forget it."

Shaking off yet another one of his friend's off-kilter habits, the hero turned to Hylia, who was watching in the distance alongside Zelda and Palutena, who had also fought their way through the monsters. He inclined his head towards the goddess, who spread her arms wide.

"I wish you luck," she said.

The Hylian turned and drew the Master Sword. With that, Link forced his way into the portal, Pit sprinting behind him with an arrow already forming in his bow. As the two disappeared into the shimmering golden light, Palutena and Zelda watched on in a stunned silence.

A few seconds later, and the glow died down. The heroes were nowhere in sight.

"Pit!" Palutena cried, trying to establish a link. However, something was blocking her; the dark energy that Pit had found himself close to was too strong for the goddess. Worry flooded her heart, and she knew she wasn't alone, for Zelda too was calling out for her own hero.

"Hylia, where did they go?" Palutena asked, biting her nail.

"A place sacred to me," she said. "I don't think you'll be able to get through to them..."

"I can try." Palutena waved her hand, and in the air, a curtain comprised of pure light formed. She closed her eyes, and concentrated on Pit's spirit. Though their link had been severed, she could still feel him, his soul burning even amidst the darkness that suppressed him. Smiling softly, the goddess opened her eyes. "Gotcha."

The light-curtain trembled, and in it, an image formed. A figure was lying on the ground, in an environment eerily similar to the one they stood in now. The details were blurry, but the goddess had no trouble deciphering who she was looking at. Palutena released a small, relieved sigh. Pit was unconscious, but at least he seemed unharmed. Link was nearby, she knew, because she detected a friendly aura next to him.

Both of the heroes were safe.

Suddenly, she felt a hand touch her forearm. She looked over and saw the Princess of Hyrule, an anxious look on her face. "Is Link there?" Zelda whispered.

Palutena nodded wearily, placing a hand over Zelda's. However, she knew that this relief was only a temporary one. Something vicious was heading towards them, and it was only a matter of time before the two found themselves embroiled in a fight much bigger than themselves.

"Will they be all right?" Zelda asked.

"There's nothing we can do for them now," Hylia lamented, startling the two royals. They turned and looked at Hylia, who was looking down guiltily. "They've made their choice. Now we can only hope that they're strong enough to see it through."

The girls turned back to Palutena's window, holding their breath.


	3. Acceptance

**After numerous technical difficulties, we have reached the final confrontation. Hope you guys are ready!**

Link awoke to a cold feeling. The chill that had pervaded the sky-islands since the very moment he'd arrived covered him, so potent in the air that he could barely breathe over it. With great difficulty, he pulled himself to his feet, looking at his new surroundings.

Beside him, Pit was peeling himself from the cobblestone. The angel brought a hand to his forehead, groaning in agony.

Link glanced around, folding his arms close to his body. They seemed to be on the same plaza within the sky-islands, but instead of the ethereal glow that they held, everything was paved over with a light-blue mist. No natural sounds could be heard- only a deafening silence. His eyes narrowed. "Where are we?"

_This is a place called the Silent Realm_, Hylia's voice chimed, echoing in the air around them. _Here, you have been stripped of your physical form, and only your spirit remains. Nothing of this world has been transmitted to that one. This means that your bodies will not expire, but at the same time it leaves your soul more vulnerable. Give me a moment, and I will send you your weapons._

A bow and a sword materialized in the circle next to them. Though their clothes and bodies had lost their living glow, their weapons didn't seem to have been affected at all by this realm's ethereal state. The Sacred Bow of Palutena still radiated a pure light along its gilded tips, and the Master Sword still shone as brilliantly as the day Link had pulled it from its pedestal. He plucked it from the ground.

_I had to pull a few strings to get Pit there safely; this realm wasn't meant for anyone except the Hero's spirit. It doesn't seem he took the ride very well._

"Are you okay?" Link asked, helping Pit up.

Pit shuddered, forcing himself to his knees. He was visibly shaking, and could barely hold himself up, clinging to Link as if he was the only thing keeping the angel from falling away.

"A dark presence," he panted. "It's strong here. Really strong."

_Strong, indeed, _a voice cackled around them. Link and Pit instantly snapped to attention, the latter scrambling for his bow. Link drew his sword, the metal glinting in the lowlight.

"Show yourself!" he demanded.

_As you wish... Hero..._

The two watched as another flicker of light changed the atmosphere. Their muscles tensed in anticipation.

Before their very eyes, a dark shadow formed on the opposite side of the plaza. They made out a figure, hulking, imposing. Greenish-orange flames licked at its skin, flaring at every move he made. They watched with bated breath as an arm-like silhouette extended towards them, a black fire lighting in its hand.

"Split up!" Pit cried suddenly.

Link, muttering under his breath, veered towards the tower. He couldn't blame Pit, as the angel was used to taking charge, but the Hylian was still slightly indignant at being ordered around like one of Palutena's Centurion foot-soldiers. But, of course, his friend had been right; an explosion rocked the island, and scorch marks lined the stone where they had been seconds earlier.

The figure laughed. It was clear this time, since the monster was no longer hiding itself under the cover of his realm. It turned to face Link, its bottomless eyes narrowing in content.

"Ah," it said, baring ground, straight teeth. "It has been a long, long time. So long, in fact, I believe you've forgotten who I am. Do you recognize me, boy? Do you know my name?"

Setting his jaw, Link turned his sword, holding it out defensively. The demon laughed.

"Of course not. Your goddess saw to that." He stuck one foot out, rising to his full, towering height. "Listen well, child, and hold to me your reverence. For I am, was, and always will be... your Demise."

_Demise._

The demon. The demon who invaded Hyrule and nearly killed a goddess... all for the spread of evil and chaos. Nervously, Link took a step back. Pit had already disappeared behind one of the buildings. He hoped his friend had a good plan.

Never wavering, Demise raised his chin. "Now, then, as our introductions are out of the way- I've caught wind that you carry a piece of the relic that has been at the center of our every confrontation in the last millennium. Tell me, boy; do you carry a piece of the Triforce?"

Link didn't have to say a word; the look on his face gave it away. Demise chuckled, reaching over his shoulder. "Courage," he said, "is a fine gift to you. It suits you well. But I'm afraid it does nothing when overcome by sheer power!"

Demise's fist closed around something behind his back. His muscles tensing, he pulled out a long, iron broadsword- it was easily twice Link's size, and its intricate detailing made it almost beautiful. Near the base of the blade, an upside-down Triforce was engraved into the metal. Link wasn't sure if he'd seen that sword before, but just the look of it sent a shiver rolling through the very essence of his soul.

_Link... Be careful... _Hylia warned.

Almost as fast as Sonic himself, the demon launched across the plaza, lunging straight for Link with his blade outstretched. It was a wonder he moved so fast with such a capacious frame. Acting on hard-won instincts, Link dove to the side and immediately followed up with a jab towards the demon's side. However, the sharp grating of metal was the only thing that reached his ears- Demise had blocked seconds before he made contact. Startled, Link tried another series of swings, only to have his blade met each time by the center of Demise's weapon. As the demon reared back, preparing a heavy swing, Link backflipped to avoid a nearly-devastating blow. Catching himself in a crouch, Link grit his teeth. Demise huffed.

"Grown rusty, have we?"

"Not on your life."

Link once again rolled to the side, carving a line straight around Demise. However, this demon was much quicker on his feet than most monsters he was used to; Demise pivoted on his heel and threw his sword up, throwing Link back as he prepared his parry. Link caught himself in a back-handspring, but narrowed his eyes. Grabbing his sword in both hands, he charged in, delivering a series of complicated sword strikes to Demise. Once again, however, the hero was foiled in his attempts to gain ground. The only thing he was succeeding at was exhausting himself.

"A pity," the demon said. "I was hoping for a much more interesting fight."

Link drew back once more. Panting, a look of shock crossed his face. How in Hyrule was he supposed to injure him, if Demise was there every time he made a move?

Suddenly, the demon paused. A bored look crossing his face, he lowered his sword. "I grow tired of this," Demise said. Raising a hand, he aimed a purple-tinted blast toward the hero. "Farewell."

Link managed to dodge, but the blasts kept coming right after another. Demise had a seemingly endless supply of magic, and he was growing tired. It was only a matter of time until...

Link cried out in pain as his foot caught, causing him to twist his ankle. He would've fallen to the ground, if not for the fact that his feet were plastered there from his knees down- Demise's spell had trapped him. There was no way for him to move.

"I have you now, Hero," Demise grinned.

However, just as he winded his hand back to throw, a blinding flash came from just behind his adversary. A blue stream of light raced across the plaza, curving slightly. Link grinned, watching as it sped with deadly accuracy towards its mark.

It hit Demise's wrist, causing his attack to falter. "Light?" the demon muttered, whipping around.

There, on a ledge overlooking the plaza, stood Pit, eyes narrowed darkly and bow pulled taut. Another Light Arrow was already forming, the angel closing one eye to gauge his shot.

"Not on my watch," Pit declared. His eyes were narrowed in defiance, a hard grip on his bow.

"Who-" But he had no time. Barely a word had left his mouth before Pit let lose another wave of arrows, his shots blurring together into a constant stream of neon light. Demise blocked every hit, just as he had with Link, but it was clear that Pit had riled him. Link took the distraction gratefully, immediately setting to try and figure out a way to escape.

Pit frowned as Demise made no moves toward him, merely looking at his arrows with interest. His shots slowed. Testing the waters, Pit shot a lone arrow, watching carefully as Demise trailed it.

The demon reached out, plucking it straight from the air.

The power stalling in his hands, Demise tilted his wrist, condensing Pit's magic until it was nothing more than a flickering blue flame in his hand. Pursing his broad lips, Demise looked closer to examine it.

"This is not from the scared bow of the goddess Hylia," he mused. "This is a different kind of Light Magic. One that is foreign to me."

Pit took a step back, summoning another arrow. This time, his shot didn't miss.

Demise was hit square in the chest. His body quivering under the blow, he raised a hand to survey his wound. A dark liquid oozed onto his fingers. He scowled.

"This doesn't concern you, boy," Demise said, turning to Pit. "I am honorable. Retreat now, and you will not get hurt."

"I'm honorable, too," Pit said, another arrow forming. "And that's why I won't desert Link."

"Friendship is for the weak," Demise responded. However, he paused, seeming to consider Pit's words. Turning to Link, he straightened his shoulders. "You won't give up your Triforce willingly," the flaming man grinned. "Perhaps you'll respond to the cries of an ally, then."

_Link, watch out for Pit!_

Link cried out, completely helpless. The Hylian could do nothing as Demise summoned the same type of magic he'd hurled at Link before. In a dark flash, Demise's purple-tinted blast of energy was sent flying at the angel.

Luckily, he had inferred what was about to happen. Dashing to the side, Pit avoided the spell, a charged shot shining in his bow. As he swung to the side, he let his projectile fly. It was all Demise could do to throw up his sword and deflect the arrows from there.

"Ah, now that's more like it," Demise cackled. "A fighter on his toes." He sent off another wave of energy.

Pit, however, nimbly dodged every blast sent his way. The angel was light in the air and quick on his feet, his skill showing with each calculated movement he made to evade Demise's dark power. At one point the angel seemed to be moving so fast that the shots appeared to move right _through _him, and Link was mesmerized by the sight. However, he could see that Demise grew more impatient as their little continued; he was about to change the rules.

"I'm done playing games, boy," Demise spat. He raised a large, scaly hand towards the angel, one more spell forming in his palm.

This blast was different, however. As Pit dove away from its radius, the shot suddenly curved, trailing the angel's movements. Before he realized what was happening, Demise's blast found its target, clamping around the angel's hands and sealing them together. Demise then guided the spell upwards, plucking Pit from the cobblestone and suspending him the air by his wrists. Pit cried out in pain; the demon's restraints were created from pure dark energy.

"Much better," Demise muttered. "Now, let's see what we have here..."

He started towards him. However, before Demise could get close, Pit lashed out with his legs. His foot made contact with the demon's chest. It didn't do much, but it was enough to send Demise stumbling back, bottomless eyes widening. Though it was reserved, Link could see fury in the demon's eyes, and suddenly Link feared for his angel friend.

"Such impertinence," Demise spat. Now that Pit was properly restrained, the demon had no problem flinging a string of dark energy blasts in his direction. With no way to defend himself, the angel was hit head-on, crying out in agony as the shots hit his skin. He shuddered as the darkness coursed through his body.

Demise grinned. "It seems the light-wielder is scared of the dark. How amusing."

"Enough, Demise!" Link cried desperately. "This is between you and me!"

"It was," the demon agreed, "until this boy so foolishly inserted himself into it. I might as well use his self-righteousness to my advantage." He turned back towards the angel, looking over him with interest. However, something immediately caught his eyes- the two feathered extensions sprouting from Pit's back.

"Wings..." Demise observed.

"Release me!" Pit demanded, squirming in Demise's dark grip. The demon chuckled.

Tell, me, boy. You are not of this realm. What is your story?"

"None of your... Argh!... Business!"

Demise raised his hand towards Pit. Tilting his head, he nodded. A pleased look crossed his face.

"So, you are not of the pathetic race of humans Hylia has so foolishly decided to protect," the demon mused. "Your existence is that of a god- well, perhaps not quite that caliber, but your soul is definitely as pure as one. You reside with them." Demise's sick, fanged smile broadened. "It might please you to know that the one race I revile more than the humans is that of the gods."

"I love the humans!" Pit replied coldly, losing his will to struggle. "And I am proud of what I am."

Demise narrowed his flaming eyes, as if seeing Pit in a new light. "Ah, so you're a servant to a goddess , as well. That explains it. All right; prepare yourself, boy. You now serve _me."_

This time, as the demon reared his hand back to deliver his blow, his hand glowed green. Pit tried his hardest to break free, to no avail; Demise's hand clamped around his neck, the spell absorbing into his skin. He cried out, flailing his legs in any attempt to hit the demon, but Demise held fast until his work was done. Satisfied, he stepped back, his hand still glowing from the spell he'd used to torture the boy.

Pit's body went limp in the air, all trace of life leaving the angel.

"P-Pit?" Link asked, reaching for his friend.

Laughing, Demise stepped away. Lowering his hand, he guided Pit back down to the dirt, the angel lying still on the ground. The seal binding his wrists dissipated.

"Pit?" Link cried. "Pit!"

Miraculously, his calling must have reached the angel's ears. The boy stirred, dragging his arms to a position where he could use them to force himself up. Shakily, he rose to his feet.

"Moment of truth, puppet," Demise growled. _"Attack!"_

Instantaneously, Pit snapped to attention. Before Link could breathe, the angel whipped his bow in front of him, poising to attack. But, this time, his weapon wasn't raised at Demise. The angel leveled his bow at Link's chest, pulling an arrow from his bracelets.

The arrow shot forth with deadly precision. Link barely had time to throw up his sword in a block before the arrow was absorbed into it at inhumane speed. A searing hot mark was left on his blade.

Link's eyes widened in horror. "What have you done?"

Demise laughed wickedly. "Thought I'd have some fun with the pitiful creature before I siphoned the life right out of him. Now, this boy is merely doing what he does best: fighting for who he serves. Though it is a shame I don't have his legions. They certainly would have come in handy... Now there's an idea. Why stop at this realm when I can spread this rule to others? Why have one when I can have them _all?"_

Link could practically _feel _Palutena fuming from the other side of the portal. Demise had threatened her captain, her army, and even her kingdom. Hylia's voice rang out in his head, coupled with muffled curses from another goddess. Fueled now by something greater than himself, Link drove his sword into the muck binding him, cutting his boots away from Demise's hold.

He dove behind a ledge, peeking over to see Pit approaching him.

"Wh-what now?" Link cried desperately.

_Demise has taken ahold of him, _Hylia whispered, sadness lacing her voice. _He's fighting hard. His soul is a divine one; Palutena says darkness cannot lay a hand on him by her design. However potent Demise's tactics may be, the two of you are stronger._

Link dodged another blast. The blank look on Pit's face unnerved the hero greatly. Pit was never so emotionless, so calculating, so cold. Pit was always so full of life and spread it to every single being he came into contact with; Link's heart ached to see his friend like this. He'd never seen darkness in the angel's heart.

He'd never seen evil in his eyes.

The angel again drew back his gilded bow. Gritting his teeth, he raised the Master Sword to absorb the blow. His mind raced as he tried to formulate a plan to save his friend.

_Try reflecting his arrows back at him. Palutena says she created them specifically to combat the hold of darkness. They should act as a revitalizant to him. You have to hurry, though. Too long under Demise's influence can poison his mind. Palutena already fears for his safety. If he dies in my realm, she might not be able to bring him back._

"I don't suppose I can use Zelda's light arrows?" Link asked, half-expecting his answer.

_I'm afraid not. The light arrows I created infuse actual projectiles with the power of light. Palutena's, on the other hand, are formed of energy taken directly from the recesses of her power. We're trying to save Pit, not injure him internally._

"How, then?" he demanded. "I can't hit him. I'll hurt him!"

Pit once again knocked an arrow. Link shook his head, readying himself for another barrage of light energy.

_Zelda tells me that you shouldn't be afraid to fight. She is right. The Master Sword was forged to vanquish darkness; it will not compromise creatures of light._

The arrow soared right past the Hylian's pointed ear; Link's eyes widened. The Pit he knew would never have missed that shot. Just the same, the Pit he knew wouldn't have taken it in the first place. The angel's spirit was fighting back, and he was _winning._

Suddenly, a wave of nostalgia washed over him. Link's mind turned to a battle he'd had before. He'd been fighting a friend then, too. An evil man had stolen her soul and used it as a vessel in his fight against the young hero. It had been hard, but he managed to do it. Was there something from that battle he could apply to this one? If he could reach the one part of Pit's soul that was still holding on, could he pull his friend back?

But it was more than that. As Pit stalled in loading his weapon, Link's eyes narrowed. He'd read that Demise had issued a curse upon his defeat... that he should forever be reincarnated to oppose the Hero's soul in his quest to wipe out the gods...

_Ganondorf..._

Could Ganondorf's power of possession somehow be linked to Demise's immortal hatred? Demise was supposedly a demon, right? If anyone would have that power, it was him. This thought made the hero clench his fist in nervousness. If that was the case, Ganondorf suddenly became a lot more dangerous...

But there was no time to think about that now. Pit had finally readied another arrow. He ran to dodge it one more time, but before he could, something unexpected happened. The arrow curved, making a beeline straight for him. Groaning, he remembered something about his friend's special arrows that he hadn't before... He could control them.

He managed to narrowly avoid that blow, but he knew that with the next one he would not be so lucky. That was it. He had to end this now.

Across the plaza, his adversary smirked. He raised a hand.

"Fly, angel!" Demise commanded.

However, Pit made no movements. He merely stood with his bow brandished at Link, blue eyes burning with malice. Demise growled.

"What is this mockery? The boy can't fly?"

"It's a standing problem," Link quipped.

"Leave it to the Hero to choose weak allies," Demise grumbled. "Very well. What is it that your goddess used? The Power of Flight? Let's see if I can't replicate that."

An orange, flaming aura engulfed Pit's wings. However, before the angel could make it off the ground, Link rocketed forward and latched onto his legs. The extra weight caught him off guard, and Pit tumbled to the ground.

Before he could do anything, though, he jerked his foot from Link's hold, flipping out of his reach. That was okay with Link. Demise didn't know about Pit's flight limit, and he wouldn't have cared; he'd just as easily let the angel's wings burn him to death. As it was, Pit darted away from him, getting his bow ready once again. The angel was scowling. It was clear he was done playing around.

Link gripped his sword nervously. Pit was not one to be taken lightly in battle. In their last duel, the angel had easily evaded some of his most vicious attacks, and had even broken his clawshots for good measure. Link, however, did know some of his friend's weaknesses: though his skill with the daggers was sharp and acute, he still did not have as much experience at short-ranged combat as Link did. The angel was an archer, preferring instead to snipe his opponents from afar. He only used his daggers when the fight was brought to him.

_Well, _Link thought, _it's time to bring the fight to him._

Before his adversary could get a shot ready, Link launched into his range. Pit scowled, but the bait had been cast; he was forced to disengage his bow in order to block Link's attack. Satisfied, the Hero of Twilight leaned in close, locking eyes with the boy.

"Listen to me, Pit," Link snarled as their blades met. "Listen. If you can hear me, think about what you're doing. You have to fight Demise."

Pit cried out as he swung, Link bending back to avoid the dagger. The Hylian shot back up and tackled him.

"It's me, Link, remember? What about Zelda? And Mario? We're your friends, Pit. You have to wake up!"

"Get... off..." His voice was deep and low, more menacing than Link had ever heard it. Still, he held his ground.

"Palutena... Fight him for Palutena!"

Pit flinched. Wresting himself from Link's hold, he once again held his blades, but his grip was hesitant. He gazed back at his friend, a pleading look on his face.

"I want to," he cried, his voice shaking. "...I want to."

Link smiled wearily. "Then that's enough."

Gritting his teeth, Pit nocked one more arrow. He looked Link straight in the eye, panting. Link raised his sword, understanding what his friend was asking of him.

The arrow flew, aimed right for Link's chest. However, before it made contact, Link drew his sword back. With a well-timed swing, it connected with arrow.

The blast was sent flying back at him. Smiling weakly, Pit was thrown back as he was hit head-on by the blast.

"Yes!" Link cried.

"No!"

Demise slammed his fist into the wall behind him. A small indention was left in the stone. Ignoring the demon's rage, Link ran to Pit. Kneeling, the hero checked to make sure his friend was all right.

"L-Link?" Pit choked out, an arm clutching his midsection. "What... What happened?"

"Nothing, Pit, you're gonna be all right," Link responded, wrapping an arm around his companion and pulling him to his feet. "Come on, kid, let's get you to safety."

_Get him to the blue circle, _Hylia ordered. _It's a protection spell._

Just then, a loud roar resonated throughout the Silent Realm. The ground shook.

"Demise..." Link groaned.

"Gotta... go..."

There was no denying that much. As Link looked back, he could see a deep hatred form in the demon's eyes. His hands sparked with renewed strength. Link's eyes widened as he threw Pit out of the way of another blast.

It narrowly missed, but Link was able to catch Pit before he fell to the ground. Pit dragged himself, with Link's assistance, towards the portal. As soon as they crossed the line, Link dumped him. He collapsed to the ground. Link felt bad about it, but Pit was safer in there than with him; as soon as he ducked away, another barraged of dark purple energy flew their way. Demise's eyes narrowed. Rearing his hand back, he shot a powerful orange and black ray towards the wounded angel.

However, his shot never connected. A blue shield formed inches away from Pit's motionless body, protecting him from Demise completely. Link smirked in triumph.

Demise roared. "How is this possible?"

"Pit doesn't fight for Palutena because he's bound to her," Link growled, brandishing his sword against Demise. "He fights for her because he_ trusts _her, just as the Hero trusted Hylia, and just as I trust Hyrule's current ruler. There are few things more powerful in this universe than hate, but trust is one of them."

In retaliation, Demise shot yet another blast, this time in Link's direction. He threw up his sword, parting the shot just as he had with Pit's arrows. He stepped closer.

"Spare me the theatrics, boy." Demise pulled his sword from behind his back. "I am through with you."

Before Link could act, he felt a huge weight crash against his chest. The Hylian flew back, colliding with the ground. He tried to push himself up, but a horrible, spine-tingling charge rang through his body. It felt as if molten lead had been injected right into his soul, searing his bones and forcing him to his knees. He cried out in pain.

"How fitting," Demise said, towering over him. "The hero kneels before me. I suppose you should show true submission before your final breath." He clutched his sword and swung it behind him. "Farewell, hero."

Link's eyes widened in horror. He was completely helpless as Demise raised his sword above him, glowing against the air like some sort of terrible painting. After everything he'd been through, _this _was the way he was gonna go out?

However, just as Demise's sword reached its apex, a shining blue light sliced through the demon's arc. It hit Demise's arm full-on, causing him to cry out in surprise. He dropped his sword, clutching his wound. Link smirked, glancing at the portal.

Pit gave him a lopsided grin, flashing him a thumbs up. "Go get 'em," he coughed, before collapsing back onto the ground.

Link sent a small smile in his friend's direction, before gripping his sword and raising it against Demise. With a mighty roar, he drove his legendary blade upward. He heard a sharp _chink _as it connected with Demise's scales. But he didn't stop there. In the rush of righteous anger, Link pushed his sword further into the demon, until it finally sunk so deep that his hilt touched the armor. With a final cry, Link sprung his legs against Demise, and leapt away.

A cry of agony immediately followed. Link looked back from where he'd landed. Demise stood, looking him head on. His hand hovered just above Link's sword, but he could not touch it directly. Sheer hatred emanated from his being.

"Once again..." Demise staggered, panting. "Your will has not fallen. Even after all these centuries, you still hold strong against me."

He took a labored step forward. Pausing, he glanced over to where Pit lay on the ground. He tsked. "Although, if it weren't for your friend, I'm not sure how well you would have fared."

"Well enough," Link said.

Demise smirked. "Different body, same absurd brashness. But just as I said before: this is not the end. I will rise again. A different time, centuries down our path, but we shall meet once more. Our destiny is written. So revel in your victory now, hero, for it is all you will get from me."

He met Link's eyes. Demise grinned, his arms spreading wide. "My hate... is eternal!"

A resounding laughed echoed around him, filling Link's ears with nothing but the sounds of Demise's amusement. Suddenly, a great white light shone forth from the hilt of the Master Sword. It spread until it consumed Demise, the evil creature laughing all the while. Before Link's eyes, the monster was engulfed, brightening and stealing him away until all that remained was a pile of smoldering ashes.

The Master Sword clattered to the ground.

_You did it, _Hylia said. _You defeated Demise._

Gasping for air, Link collapsed to his knees. His entire body ached from the trials he'd been forced through. The soft, tranquil glow from earlier seeped back into the atmosphere, leaving the Silent Realm as it should be- a sacred place devoid of such evils. The lower left triangle on Link's hand glowed. He scowled.

He crawled over to the Master Sword. Examining it, he saw that its surface was a bit shinier than usual. Deep blue eyes stared back at him. In the back of his mind, words he'd never heard before materialized.

_Excellent work, Master._

Link wasn't sure why, but he smiled.

Sheathing his favored blade, he pulled himself to his feet. He made his way over towards the passed-out angel across the plaza. Pit didn't seem to be in too bad of a shape, but he'd have to get him back to Palutena to be sure. Luckily, that was something he was well enough to do. Casting one last look across the Silent Realm, Link felt his uneasiness ebb away. This was what Hyrule was meant to be.

Link hoisted Pit against his shoulder, and walked into the portal.

***l~**

A gleaming light surrounded him. He could hear them before he could see them, as the brightness from the portal was so intense he had to close his eyes to fight it. Pit's weight against him was not helping the heaviness his body now felt. It was all he could do to keep from toppling over completely.

Another weight appeared to his right, but this one wasn't a burden. Instead, it allowed him to lean against it, a small hand wrapping around his shoulder in an effort to keep him upright. A melodious voice crept into his ear. "You were so brave," Zelda said, hugging him. "That was incredible."

Link smiled tiredly, taking in her scent. "Thanks, Princess."

Suddenly, however, another voice caught their attention, and Link remembered that they weren't alone. Link looked at the line of Smashers, knowing exactly who'd shouted for them.

"Pit!" Palutena cried, running forward from the gathered crowd. As the goddess approached him, he watched with reserve the worry filling her eyes. The goddess met them, sighing as she got a good look at her servant.

Link gently allowed Palutena to shift Pit's weight over to her arms, helping to keep him steady so not to jostle the angel. Palutena softly lowered him to the grass, cradling him as she sank to her knees. Link watched on wearily as a sad look crossed Palutena's beautiful face. Zelda brought a hand to her mouth, grief for her friend filling her eyes. Even Link looked on, face riddled with anxiousness.

Palutena bit her lip. It was clear that she was unsure of herself. Link hoped that, for Pit's sake, she had hold enough to heal his wounds.

She placed a hand on his forehead, brushing back his unruly brown hair. Closing her eyes, Palutena's body went rigid, and a soft golden light surrounded the two. The Smashers watched on with bated breath. After a few seconds, the light died down, and Palutena glanced back at her captain. The boy did not stir.

Link's heart sank. "Palutena, is he-"

Suddenly, a small groan escaped the angel's lips. Palutena smiled proudly, and a collective sigh of relief passed throughout the plaza. Pit's muscles tensed, and the boy opened his eyes.

"Welcome back," Palutena whispered.

Pit smiled. "Lady Palutena!"

He threw his arms around her. Returning his embrace, Palutena pulled him in just as fiercely, holding him close. After a few minutes, Pit retreated, holding a hand to his head. It was clear that he hadn't fully recovered.

"That was way too close," he muttered. "Ugh. I can't believe I was reduced that."

"It's all right," Palutena replied. "I'm just glad Link saved you before Demise could get his hands on you for good."

Pit blinked, tilting his head. "Yeah... but how did you know that?"

Palutena sheepishly pointed to the screen she created. It was partly blocked from his view, but judging by the way the Smashers were grouped in front of him, it was clear that most of them had been watching through the window. Pit's jaw dropped.

"You mean, all of you guys _saw _that?"

He was answered by nods and a few good-natured laughs.

"How embarrassing..." Pit buried his face in his hands. "Just kill me now, Lady Palutena. I'll meet you back in Angel Land with greetings from the dead."

Palutena shook her head, smiling at her friend's humbleness. "No, Pit. I've lost you too many times today. We'll get you patched up and you'll be good as new. But do something like that again, and I'll have the Centurions direct _you _for a change."

"I'll take my chances," Pit laughed. "The only person I ever want to serve in the near future is you, Lady Palutena."

A chorus of _awws _sang around them. A handful of Smashers surged to Palutena's side, leveling themselves with her and Pit as they surveyed the young angel's state. The boy smiled weakly in an attempt to show that he was okay.

"Poyo!"

Kirby bounced forward, landing on the angel's lap. Pit laughed gently, placing a hand on top of Kirby's head. "Yeah, I was worried about me, too, Kirby."

Link watched as Palutena healed a few stray scrapes, Pit reassuring everyone gathered around him that he was indeed all right. Master and Crazy too hovered over him, talking with Palutena about the extent of his injuries. Link smiled as he saw his friend visibly growing more and more tired.

A wave of exhaustion capturing him, Pit rested his head on Palutena's shoulder. He softly closed his eyes, and almost instantly his tense muscles relaxed. Palutena wrapped her arms around him, allowing her angel to use her as support. She bit her lip.

Hylia, unable to look at her, glanced towards the sky. Her hands moved behind her back, and a remorseful expression befell her face. "This is my fault," the goddess said. "If it were not for my mistakes, this never would have befallen us. I apologize for getting you involved. I never would have forgiven myself if you were cursed with the loss of your only servant."

Palutena, keeping her gaze on Pit, shook her head. "He's not just a servant. He's my very best friend."

Hylia inclined her head. "Of course."

However, Link saw in her eyes a level of understanding that could only come with someone who had experienced the exact same thing. Link glanced at Zelda beside him, and gently took her hand in his.

"He needs to rest," Palutena said. "We'll need to get him to the ship..."

"It is quite all right, miss!" Captain Falcon announced, standing in front of her. "I will be glad to help!"

In one swift motion, the bounty hunter scooped up Pit from the goddess's arms. Palutena, a hint of amusement in her eye, gathered her gown and rose from her place on the grass. As Falcon disappeared into the Halberd, Link spoke up. "Are you sure it's okay to just leave Pit to that guy?"

"He's no harm," Palutena said, emerald eyes still glued to Falcon's retreating form. "I've dealt with his type before. They can do a lot of good if you let them."

"Regardless, I'd best follow him," Meta Knight said, his cape fluttering as he pivoted around. "I do not want him to break something- whether it be on ship or angel."

As Pit was carried away, the concerned Smashers turned from one who had immediate problems to the one who'd saved the day. Mario approached him, followed by Fox and Samus. "Are-a you okay, Link?"

The Hylian nodded, his cheeks tinging pink from the sudden gaining of attention. Fox saluted him, and then turned to start wrangling the younger Smashers, who had taken it upon themselves to scatter and start exploring the abandoned village. Samus, meanwhile, threw her arm around Link, ruffling his blonde hair. "You did good," she teased.

Link ducked out of her hold, flashing her a goofy smile. Zelda chuckled at the scene. A warm feeling overcame the princess. However, her attention was stolen as Palutena approached her, smiling in relief.

"I'm happy he's all right," Zelda said. "Things certainly wouldn't have been as interesting without him."

"He's an angel of a different feather," Palutena sniffed. However, she drew her gaze up, meeting eyes with Link."I cannot thank you enough," she said softly. "You have no idea how much it means to me for you to defend him the way you did."

"It's no problem, Lady Palutena," Link dismissed. "Pit's a good kid, one of the most selfless people I've ever met. I should be thanking him. Had he not agreed to bring me here today, the evil that has been camping out here could have spread to other parts of Hyrule. He very well might have saved my kingdom."

"That is the truth. But Link doesn't give him enough credit, either," Zelda put in. "Had Pit not followed Link into that gateway, Link wouldn't have had such favorable odds against Demise."

Palutena nodded. The two watched on as Link was pulled away, chatting excitedly with his friends about his battle. The goddess shook her head. "Either way, it is good to see that Pit has friends who would readily drop everything to help him. He's always been that way, but he works so hard back home... Even when he doesn't have to. It seems he takes the world's happiness upon his own shoulders."

"I know someone who is the same way," Zelda said, glancing at Link. The hero was now talking to his younger self and the Ice Climbers, Kirby bouncing around on his head. Zelda turned back to Palutena, offering her a wide, genuine smile. "But Pit has people who care about him, and are willing to help him no matter the sacrifice. You do, too. And I can assure you that this monumental debt will be repaid in full."

"This is a testament to how much of a family you already are," Hylia said, her voice tinged with longing. "I am grateful you've had the opportunity to traverse these realms and forge new friendships. It's truly a special thing."

"Indeed..." Zelda said, not meeting Hylia's gaze. Instead, she took a deep breath. "Your Grace, if you don't mind me asking, what did Demise come here for?"

"His spirit is connected with this place," Hylia frowned, glancing around. "This is the most ancient part of Hyrule. I created it. Long ago, I staged a great war with Demise. He was filled with a divine sort of hatred, a type so potent that even I, as a goddess, haven't seen before or since. He wanted to wipe away our existence and the things we created and protected... including the Hylians. So, I sent them skyward, along with the one thing Demise sought to use to execute his plan... the Triforce."

"The concentrated power of the creators of our realm," Zelda recounted. "Din's Power, Nayru's Wisdom, and Farore's Courage."

"Yes. The Elder Gods didn't want the Triforce to fall into the hands of bad ones. But, despite it having the essence of the Eldest Gods, it is an inanimate object- therefore, it does not discriminate against good and evil. It was meant to be a sign that, even after everything, the mortals still had something to believe in, an ideal to strive towards... It was meant to give the Hyruleans the most important thing any society could ever have... hope."

Palutena and Zelda bowed their heads in respect, waiting for the goddess to continue. She sighed, looking out over the horizon. "It was never meant to be touched by a divine spirit."

"There are no beings more selfish than the gods..." Palutena whispered.

Hylia nodded gravely. "Our power would be exploited if the Triforce wasn't implemented with a checks-and-balances system. The only ones able to touch it are the mortals of my realm. And if one with an unbalanced heart wishes upon it..."

"It splits," Zelda continued, "finding solace in the spirit of one who displays that virtue."

"Correct," Hylia smiled. "And it is no surprise you were entrusted with Wisdom, dear Zelda. My descendants always were the sharpest of the bunch." Her smiled faded. Her face grew sad again, tracing the movements of the Smashers as they bristled about. "Perhaps it was my own mistake... I wanted to be able to trust my people to make the correct decisions when the time came. But without my guidance, they grew dormant. I knew it was only a matter of time before Demise found his way to them. So, when the war was won, and Demise was sealed, I devised a plan. In order to stop this demon and protect my people, I was stripped of my divine form and reincarnated myself and my hero to the land above the clouds."

Palutena's eyes widened, and Zelda nodded solemnly. The princess smiled, chuckling, "You became my ancestor. The very first Zelda."

"And together, Link and I banished the darkness. Temporarily... But it seems you two have been doing very well for yourselves. Demise might have cursed him – and by extension, us – but Hylians are nothing if not resilient. You've kept this kingdom going, and for that I could not be more proud."

Zelda's eyes shone with pride. Hylia began to say more, when a sharp _squawk _startled the goddess. The trio looked up to see a massive bird circling closer to them. Its feathers shined ruby red. Slowly it descended, landing next to Hylia, its talons clacking across the stone. Palutena and Zelda stepped back.

"It's all right," Hylia cooed. "This is my steed."

"That bird?" Palutena said, frowning . "That thing is almost as big as you are!"

The bird crowed again, but this time, in a different direction. The group turned to see Master and Crazy traipsing closer to them, seemingly locked in a serious conversation.

"It would need some serious improvement," Master said, drumming his fingers on the tile. "The state of disrepair it has fallen into is remarkable."

"Verily!" Crazy chirped. "Hmm..." The Left Hand of Chaos hovered in the air for a moment, before straightening out and pointing at Hylia. "Two Goddesses of Light and a princess, coming right up!"

Crazy sped towards them, followed by Master Hand, who approached at a more reserved pace. Hylia cracked a weary smile, glancing at the forthcoming deities. "Examining my domain, I see?"

Master Hand turned his fingers toward the dilapidated buildings, seemingly surveying the abandoned town. "This place could be very beautiful if it were given a suitable amount of attention," he said, turning to Hylia. "My lady, if you will, my brother and I could oversee the restoration of this place. It would make a first-class location to stage some of our fights."

"Fiiiiiiiggghhhhttsssss," hissed Crazy. "Bro, you're on to something here! We can do something similar to Delfino..."

Hylia glanced at the first Link's crimson Loftwing. The monstrous bird crowed, waving its wings in an exuberant motion. The goddess laughed. "I think that is the best thing that could befall this place," she said, turning to look all around her. "You will take excellent care of it, just as you have the other realms. I know of another goddess's temple that has yet to be destroyed."

"It's not from lack of trying, believe me," Palutena muttered.

Hylia chuckled. "I trust you all regardless. But now... I think my duties here are done."

As the goddess said these words, the Smashers closest to their group turned to look at her. She smiled once again. But this time, true happiness found its way into her eyes. "I am truly grateful for the things you have done on my behalf, Smashers of the World of Trophies. You have defended my realm and befriended my hero, and that is a debt that can never be repaid. But now, it is time for me to return to my own plane of existence. Hyrule no longer needs me."

The goddess turned, mounting the Loftwing with a practiced ease. The legendary bird cooed softly, bopping around as he readjusted his lady's weight. She looked down at Palutena, nodding in her new friend's direction. "Farewell, Goddess of Light. I hope that you can find yourself in some of my mistakes, and keep your own realm safe from the monstrosities that have befallen mine. I wish you the very best."

"And to you as well, Hylia," Palutena said. "Thank you."

"Give Pit my regards, too. And Palutena... hold on to him. You've got something in Pit that gods rarely get... true friendship. He is one of the most genuine spirits I've ever met. He deserves his happiness."

Palutena closed her eyes, smiling. "Believe me... I know."

Looking up, she guided the Loftwing to Zelda, who looked up at her in awe. Hylia reached down, stroking her face lovingly. "Good bye, my dear Zelda. You have turned into everything I hoped you'd be. You've done more for Hyrule than I ever thought would be necessary and for that, I thank you."

"Y-Yes, Your Grace," Zelda stuttered, in a rare display of speechlessness.

Hylia's eyes shined. "You've done my line proud. Stay well, goddess-borne. I love you."

Stunned, Zelda watched as she turned the Loftwing around. Her eyes filled with tears.

The goddess said her farewells and good wishes as she made her way to the edge of the crowd. There, a boy stood with his arms folded, quietly observing her departure. She met his eyes, and foraged her way over to him. The Loftwing came to a halt and chirped, leaning down to nuzzle him. He rubbed its beak.

Hylia's lips thinned. "Link..."

"So, this is it?" he asked. "I don't suppose I get to keep you around for divine guidance like Pit does with Palutena, huh?"

She chuckled. "Unfortunately, no."

"Bummer," Link laughed halfheartedly. "How am I gonna know what to do the next time Demise attacks?"

He'd meant it as a joke, but the silence that laced the air was genuine. Hylia sighed, sadness once again filling her eyes.

"I am so, so sorry, Link," she whispered.

He looked up, surprised. "For what?"

"For you to be who you are," she said, running her fingers through stray strands of his dirty-blonde hair. Link, too, grew solemn. "It is not fair for you to have to fight Demise over... and over... and over, every time his spirit regains power. Just when it seems he's been sealed away again, you're pulled into this endless power struggle between the forces of good and evil... it isn't right, Link."

"Hylia..." Link pursed his lips, looking away. His fists clenched. He'd often wondered why it was him, why _he _was chosen to wield the Triforce of Courage, to take up the Master Sword and defeat Ganon. He always wondered why another Hylian couldn't have been the "chosen one." But now, looking up at the woman who _had _chosen him, he understood.

"I will always fight for you," he said. "For the good of Hyrule. It's because I'm the only one who can... the only one who will. As long as I'm here to stand against Demise, to fight for the survival and grace and amnesty of my people... then I am _happy _to fight him if it takes an eternity to do so."

Hylia's eyes shined. Biting her lip, she let out a small laugh. "You would naturally say that; that's just who you are. That's who you've always been, who you always will be. I have seen it every time you've walked this earth, and will see it for centuries more."

"Not just with me."

"No..." Her eyes fell on a tinier Hylian, dressed akin to her Hero. Her story was lost to his time... but still she'd watched, waited, and guided. She again turned to Link, eyes filling with tears.

"This is where we part, my Hero," she said. "May this lifetime be filled with peace."

"Goodbye, Hylia," he replied. "See you next time."

Before she could stop herself, he goddess yanked to Loftwing away from Link. She gazed over all of the Smashers, whose eyes had turned to watch the goddess of this land depart.

"Take care of each other," Hylia whispered. "After all, you're only granted one life to live. There are no second chances... Even for immortals."

With a soft smile and a wave, Hylia pulled her steed into the sky. One powerful flap later, the Loftwing blurred into the clouds, and the goddess was gone.

***l~**

Hours later, Skyloft was bustling with activity.

Recovery efforts had been exacerbated tenfold, with each and every Smasher pitching in to help with restoration. Various magic-users were importing materials, while the others were working harder on more laborious chores. Pokemon did various jobs that their type allowed, and the non-humanoids helped to deliver supplies back and forth. Link had guided Ike, Lucina, Snake, and a few of the other able-bodied Smashers to patch up the buildings scattered around. Luigi had somehow taken graveyard cleanup, and the kids were doing any task assigned to them. Even Pit, who seemed much better after a couple hours' rest and a relieved hug from Palutena, had gotten up and joined in the effort. Having been granted the Power of Flight by Lady Palutena, he guided Meta Knight, Kirby, Lucario, and Charizard to reconstruct the large tent that permeated the center of the town.

The day was winding down, and they seemed to be nearly finished, when Palutena pouted and stood. She glanced around, frustrated, until Zelda looked up from where she'd sat to help Peach and Kirby with the flowers.

"What is it?" Zelda asked.

"You know what this place could really use?" Palutena cooed contemplatively, tapping a finger on her chin. Zelda raised an eyebrow at her and Kirby turned in their direction curiously, dirt piled on his head from where he'd jumped into it.

Palutena summoned her staff, and in one swift motion raised it forward. With a wave outward and a glow that emanated from the goddess, light began seeping into the atmosphere. Instantly, all of the buildings in the Hylia's sanctuary were bathed in a warm golden glow, the ethereal aura dissipating as true light shone forth. The goddess folded her arms and shifted, surveying her work proudly.

All eyes turned to Palutena, who was smiling as if nothing had changed.

"What? They don't call me the 'Goddess of Light' because I wake up early, you know."

Peach smiled brightly, clasping her hands together. "Wonderful, Palutena," she sighed.

Spirits lifted, all returned to finishing up their jobs. In the middle of it all, a certain blue-eyed Hylian was making his way through the crowd, helping out wherever he was needed. His smile never left his face, and the feeling of uneasiness that had been plaguing him all day was gone. Link finally, truly felt at ease.

However, not all was well in the land of Hyrule.

As the work winded down and the Smashers were grouping together to finish up, Link noticed a lone figure standing on one of the wooden diving platforms. The tall man had not touched an inch of Skyloft. Frowning, Link slowly walked over to him, reservation keeping him silent. However, the man never wavered, even as he quietly approached. Instead, he looked straight forward as Link took his place next to him on the platform. A few moments passed between them. It was then that the man sighed.

Link glanced sideways at him, an unsure look tugging at his lips.

"So... is this what I am? A puppet made of someone else's greed and impertinence?" Ganondorf muttered, barely audible enough for his nemesis to hear him. Link glanced at him, a frown settling on his face. The Gerudo's eyes were fixated on the horizon, though Link saw him clench his fists. The olive-skinned man took a deep breath, closing his eyes in grief. "All these centuries I've spent seeking power... Power that I wanted, that _I _believed in. Driven by hatred and desire that I never could explain... Is this what I am bound to for all eternity?"

Link, not for the first time in his life, was silent. Did Ganondorf really just have the misfortune of being some random soul plucked from the ether and tainted with Demise's hatred? Link didn't know what to make of it. He'd never thought of Ganondorf as only human before. Maybe he truly was a man who once held virtue... And maybe there was something he could do to bring it back.

"I believe... you are what you make yourself," Link whispered genuinely. The King of Evil glared at him, and rolled his eyes.

"Children and your self-righteousness. Hasn't anyone ever taught you that things are not simply black and white?"

Link nodded. "Yeah... you did."

Ganondorf grunted, but Link could see something was different in the Gerudo. Lifting his chin, the man folded his arms. "This changes nothing, boy," he said. "You are still my enemy. But, perhaps... you aren't that dimwitted after all."

Ganondorf turned away. He could mutter a million threats, Link thought, and he could try and see them through. Though Link expected that things had changed between them. It was an understanding, he figured... something that Ganondorf shared with no other. They'd go back and forth with each other for another millennium if it came down to it, but for now, at least, Ganondorf wasn't so bad either. He saw something tug on Ganondorf's lips he'd never seen before.

A flash of gratitude.

"Until next time, 'hero.'"

_"__Any _time," Link said softly, blue eyes focused on the Gerudo's receding form.

Link chuckled to himself, satisfied. Things would be okay, it seemed...

Until a smaller hero walked straight into him.

"H-hello, Lord Ganon," Pit stuttered.

Ganondorf made to lunge at him, stopping himself only when the angel jumped nearly the equivalent of his own height off the ground. As a yelp died in Pit's throat, Ganondorf laughed heartily, making his way past. He grinned, clapping a hand on the angel's shoulder and throwing him off-balance. "Pull yourself together, boy. It is unbecoming of a hero to lose his wits so easily."

"O-of course!" Pit squeaked. He watched with his mouth slightly open as Ganondorf made his way past, walking towards Bowser and some other mischievous Smashers. Pit frowned, rubbing his shoulder where Ganondorf had tapped him. "What's up with that?" he mumbled. Link merely smiled, greeting his friend with a small nod.

Pit straightened. Looking the same direction Link was staring in, something caught the young angel's eye. Tracing Link's sight, he saw that the hero was focused on the same object: the stories-high statue of Hylia, watching proudly over Skyloft in its dormant state. Pit tilted his head, intrigued by something he saw near its back.

"Heh..." Pit said, smiling sadly. "The statue of your goddess... She had angel wings."

"A super-secret connection to our allied nation of Angel Land, perhaps?" Link grinned. However, they faded into silence shortly after. It soon became apparent that an air was to be cleared. Link looked up, leaning against the railing.

"I had to fight Zelda once."

Pit looked up, his eyes widening. "...What?"

"Ganondorf... He possessed her once. Just like what Demise did to you." Link kept his gaze on the horizon. The sun was setting, shadows of the islands growing long. He shivered. "It was before we were good friends, before we were invited here. He used her to get a piece of the Triforce. I ran the risk of hurting her, but I knew I had to fight. It's what she would have wanted."

Pit was silent, folding his hands. Shrinking back, Link noticed his wings droop. He sighed.

"When Lady Palutena was possessed..." Pit bit his lip, unsure of himself. The angel had to pause. Link gave him his space, and when Pit turned to face him again, his eyes had filled with guilt and sorrow. "It scared me. S-she told me that I was a fool or believing that we were ever friends." He swallowed. "If your experience was anything like that... then I guess it was one of the hardest things you've ever had to do."

Link nodded. Then, nudging him, the Hylian gave him a sympathetic smile. "Don't worry about it, Pit. We've all been in bad situations before. You did what you had to, and I'm glad you were there with me."

"Thanks," he said sheepishly. "I guess I should also thank you for saving my life."

Link shrugged. "Call it even."

"Heh..." Pit's eyes turned upward, the angel tilting his head. His fingers ghosted over his laurel crown, and he smiled. "Yes, Lady Palutena," he said. "I'm on my way."

"What is it?"

"They want us," he said, giving Link a small smile.

Link grinned, letting his friend take the lead back to where the ladies had set up camp.

***l~**

"What a magnificent story," Palutena whispered, as Zelda finished her tale. The Smashers had long since finished Skyloft's repairs, and the four were now sitting in a circle in a closed-off section of the floating island, in the shadow of a building entitled _Sir Gaepora's Academy of Skyloftian Knighthood. _Zelda leaned back, taking a breath as she finished relating Hyrule's Sky Era. The two Angel Landers stared back in awe, and even Link was fascinated at the details he'd skimmed over. Thumbing the grass, he shook his head in amazement.

"I can't believe I come from a line like that..." he mumbled.

Zelda ran a hand through her messy brown hair. "The things Hylia forfeited to become a mortal and save the people were immeasurable."

"That's very noble," Palutena said thoughtfully. "If faced with that decision, I'm not sure it's one I could live up to."

"Lady Hylia is a very impressive goddess indeed," Pit nodded, mesmerized. "Everything she sacrificed for Hyrule, the wisdom and strength and courage it took for her to strip herself of her divinity and try and combat Demise's hold on her at every turn... It's so surreal. And the first Hero... He threw away everything to save the one he loved. Now that's a guy I can look up to!"

All three stared at him.

Pit folded his arms. "What? I pay attention! Gods of Angel Land, what do you think I do all day; eat, sleep, and knock heads?"

Palutena rolled her eyes. "If the sandal fits..."

"I resent that."

"Anyway," Zelda said, standing and wiping her dress. "I believe it's high time we headed back to the Halberd. The repairs are almost complete. I'm sure Master Hand will want a word with us before we depart."

"Nice! I'm ready for refreshments. Hot Spring, here I come!" Pit dorkishly punched the air, prompting dismissive laughs from both of the ladies. The two walked towards the plaza, chatting excitedly.

Link glanced down at Pit, pulling him up. "All right, Angel Face. You could probably use some rest while you're at it, too."

"Me? You're the one who nearly got killed by Demise!"

"Oh yeah, and who got _possessed _by him?"

"Low blow, Elf Ears."

"Whatever you say, _Kid Icarus."_

"It was the humans!" Pit wailed. "They just don't get it! Icarus wasn't some hero, he was an idiot! His wings burned up! Well, mine did too, but that's beside the point..."

"You still owe me a clawshot! I had to go through an air temple _and _a water temple to get those!"

"Water?" Pit muttered. "Ouch... But in my defense, I don't take kindly to being plucked straight out of the air and dragged down by my sandalboot. You know, the whole 'free-spirit' thing."

"Any time, any place. I'll do it again."

"You can't do that to me! I have _feelings!"_

"C'mon, buddy," Link laughed, throwing his arm around the angel. "Let's go have a brawl. I promise not to be so hard on you this time. I'll even give you the home-field-advantage...Again"

"Yeah... whatever."

As the two walked on, Link glanced back to where Hylia had disappeared in the sky. Maybe he was just a goddess's puppet, but somehow, he was content with that. He understood what Pit meant when he said that he was satisfied spending eternity with someone who controlled nearly your every move. Hylia had promised him greatness... And greatness was what he'd gotten.

And maybe, things _would_ be all right.

At least, in this lifetime.

***l~**

_ "__It's the rule that you live by and die for._

_It's the one thing you can't deny._

_Even though you don't know what the price is, it is justified._

_So much more than you've got left to fight for,_

_But it still doesn't change who you are._

_There is nothing you'll ever give into; you're untouchable._

_But you're losing your mind_

_and you're sleeping with wide open eyes..."_

_Ruler of Nintendo does not own Smash or any other franchise mentioned, or the song "Where is the Edge" by Within Temptation. All properties belong to their respective owners._

**...And that's my theory on how Skyloft became a stage in the next Super Smash Bros.!**

**Just kidding. But it's plausible, right?**

**There were so many Kid Icarus and Zelda references in here that I think I died from Crossover-load. I should just write an actual crossover and be done with it.**

**Also, this piece was written before I was aware of the cutting of the Ice Climbers and Lucas, or the inclusion of 'ol Pittoo. But rewriting it would've messed up the plot, so I guess we can pretend this took place before the roster of the new tournament was finalized.**

**I'm surprised ****_how much fun _****I had writing this. So I think I'll start writing more.**

**I ship Link and Pit's bromance utterly and completely. It's just a thing. And if it isn't clear enough how much I love their respective universes, allow me to fangirl for hours about how awesome they are. Or you can ****_totally_**** hit that Follow icon and read my future fics. *Rainbow flies across the screen *Shameless self-promotion**

**Pretty deep for an introductory piece, but I like exploring character development and relationships. That's mostly what I write, so if that's for you, this is right up your alley. I might have even been foreshadowing events to come, so you might want to stay tuned.**

**On another note, this fandom is terrifying. That is all.**

**Ruler of Nintendo out!**

P.S.: After getting Skyloft together, Pit and Link did indeed slip away to explore more of Hyrule. The two went fishing, enjoyed the shops at Castle Town, and Link introduced Pit to many of his friends; the angel was well received. Link _also _introduced Pit to the Goron Hot Springs, and it took Link hours to drag him back down the mountain. Afterwards, the two continued the trek to Zora's Domain, and had a race down the river which was fully supported by Iza. Pit lost. Miserably. The angel capsized halfway down the course, and it took Link and Iza's Zora assistant a full thirty minutes to find him once they reached Lake Hylia. Pit was okay. His pride was not.

So the two trekked even farther north, to Snowpeak, where Link challenged Pit to a snowleafing competition down the mountain. This time, Pit won (Chalk it up to his experience with grind rails). However, by this time, the heroes' respective princesses were starting to wonder where they were. Once Palutena located Pit, she immediately warped herself and Zelda to Snowhead to scold them for slacking off. However, upon seeing the competition the two were embroiled in, decided to join in herself. To the Hylians' surprise, she is completely amazing at shredding ice, and it came down to a neck-and-neck race between her and Pit, which the angel ultimately won. However, during their rematch, a surprise third party entered the fray- Zelda, who had surprisingly overtaken both of them and won in an undisputed victory. The four then warped back to Ordon, where the mayor declared a feast in honor of his special guests. The children loved Pit, the adults- especially Fado- were happy to catch up with Link, and Rusl fangirled over meeting Zelda for the first time. Also, Uli's baby. That thing is adorable.

**Thanks for taking the time to read, everyone! See you next time!**

**-RoN**


End file.
